Game On
by Medlie Skyth
Summary: Tori has a crush on Mindy, and no one ever expected how Jade would deal with it. *JORI! Among other pairings*
1. The Premire

Game on

**A/N:** **Special thanks to my amazing-ness beta Christina Meek (AKA Loopy One) and shout out to ****SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS****! I appreciate you helping me through the writers block :)**

Chapter 1: The Premier

**Mindy's POV**

I swear, Drake's nothing but trouble. It's not the first time he's held everyone up, though…

"Josh, tell your step brother to hurry up." I moan.

"You think I haven't tried that?" Josh explains.

I roll my eyes. "Do something. You have to be at work in… ten minutes." I say, checking my phone for the time. I show him the device. "I don't know about you, but I'm not going to be late for this."

With that, I snatch Josh's keys and start toward the door.

"Mindy! Ahhhg, DRAKE! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Josh follows me, and I shut the door. I unlock the car and start it up, hoping it would prompt the conceded male to move it along.

Half a minute later, Drake comes bursting out the doors.

"Wait up, I'm coming, jeez!" He exclaims, then climbs in the back.

"Okay, we have about… seven minutes before the party starts, and- what's that smell?" I ask abruptly.

"It's my cologne." Drake smirks. "You like?"

He moves forward, and I push him back with my palm in his face. "Ew, gross, and… why?"

"Can we just go?" Josh moans.

"It's for the ladies." Drake explains. "I've gotta be fresh for those Hollywood girls."

I sigh, and move the car to reverse. "Yeah, good luck with that."

It took us long enough, but we were finally on our way to The Premier. I've been waiting for this party for so long, and I wasn't about to miss it. Since Josh's boss became the principal of a performing arts school in Hollywood, well, let's just say I've been doing some extra chores for the lady.

Yes, okay? I want to go to Hollywood Arts. So what? I feel as though my musical creativity could really benefit from a school like that/ I can't say my playing is the greatest… I got shot down at the audition. But now Helen's the principal, and if I play my cards right…

**Tori's POV**

(24 hours earlier…)

"Have a nice weekend, class." Sikowitz announces, as students are already starting to leave. "Oh! I almost forgot, sit sit!"

We moan, and everyone sits back down.

"As you all know, the principal of Hollywood Arts is still adjusting to her new position." Sikowitz informs us.

"Get to the point!" Rex demands.

"Erm, yes, well… In leaving her previous job, she's having a sort of 'farewell' party, and would like some of the students here to perform a song at her party."

"I'm leaving." Jade announces, and stands from her spot.

"Wait!" I call after her. "Sikowitz, where do we sign up?"

"Uh- who's we?" Jade smites. "Because there's no way I'm-"

"Sign up is in the hallways, have a nice weekend." Sikowitz interrupts, and the students leave.

Me, Andre, Beck, Cat, Robby, and Jade all hang back.

"Please Jade, it'll be fun!" I try.

"Okay, we don't even know where our principal's previous job is." Jade points out. "What if she used to work in Yerba?"

"I talked to her yesterday; she said she runs a movie theatre in San Diego." Andre informs us. "Me Beck and Cat all signed up before class."

"I signed up too!" Robby says.

"You guys should totally audition! It'll be so much fun!" Cat exclaims.

"NO."

I wanted to, but Jade was a bit more stubborn about it.

"Common, you're the one who said we need to start doing more activities as a couple." I tell her.

"What kind of activities?" Rex questions.

Jade snarls at him, and I glare at the disturbing puppet as well.

"Please?" I prompt.

Jade moans, and rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll join your little group."

"Yay!" Cat bounces, and embraces her in a hug.

"Don't touch me." Jade warns. Cat backs off, but continues to smile and bounce.

Andre tells us auditions are after school, so they should meet in the black box. Beck says they're planning on singing Best Friend's Brother, and Tori and Jade could assist with the vocals.

**Mindy's POV**

The students here are fabulous! I don't know what kind of strings Helen could pull, but the odds of me getting into a school with such talented students… I'm thinking my odds are about none.

Their performance was still spectacular, though. Josh and I take a break from our work to applaud the group.

I approach Helen a little later. The Hollywood students were mingling amongst the group, and Drake was acting too cool for them, as usual. I'm actually surprised Drake hasn't asked Helen about the school, seeing as though he's a musician.

"Mindy! Oh I cannot thank you ENOUGH for all your help today sweetie!" Helen tells me.

"It's no problem." I say. "So, you're really leaving then?"

She gets a sad look. "I know you all are gonna miss me, but I just can't run two places at once. It's just too far away!"

"Yeah, well I understand. I hope-" I start. I notice Drake from my peripheral vision, getting _way_ to close to one of the performers. "Um, one second." I say, excusing myself from the conversation.

"I'm in a band." Drake tells the girl.

"Um… that's, great?" The female replies, clearly uncomfortable.

I grab him by the arm and pull him away. "Okay, Drake. Any closer and she'll suffocate from your cologne. Let's go." I announce.

The girl smiles, amused at my comment.

"Mindy, get off me!"

"Are you his girlfriend?" The female asks.

"She's not!" Drake blurts. "I'm totally, one-hundred percent single." He claims, in a more smooth tone.

The girl backs away again.

"No, he and I are not dating." I clear up. "Drake, let's go, you're scaring her."

"I am not!" Drake says, and yanks his arm back. He ends up stumbling into the girl, who catches him by the arms and just as quickly drops him.

"Um, I gotta go!" The singer says, and speed-walks to the other side of the room.

I glare at the boy, my arms crossed. Josh comes over too.

"Drake, what happened?" He asks.

"He was being an idiot, as usual." I input, and help him up.

"Hollywood chicks aren't as easy as I thought they'd be." Drake groans, rubbing his head.

"Uh, hello!"

We all focus our attention at the noise. There was a girl standing nearby, and, I can't say I've seen her before.

"I'm from Hollywood!" The female exclaims, awkwardly putting her hands up.

"Who are you?" Josh asks.

"I'm Trina. I'm the clumsy girl's hotter, older sister." She claims.

"Oh!" Drake takes note. "Really?"

He steps closer to the girl, and I'm shocked he'd be interested in the desperate female. Josh also gives him a funny look.

"So, Trina…"

"Yeah?" The girl says, looking excited.

"Is your sister seeing anyone?"

She slumps her shoulders, and scrunches her face. "Yeah, that girl." Trina grunts, and points to a goth female.

The girl had just emerged from the restrooms, and Trina's sister was talking to her now. Though I wouldn't doubt this 'Trina' chick may lie, the girls seemed pretty close.

They kiss, and the three of us watch. Yeah, really close!

"Oh, I get it." Drake says. "They're lesbians."

"Yeah." Trina grunts. "And I'm straight."

"Yep, uh-huh. Good for you." Drake mindlessly replies as he starts toward the girls.

Josh and I pursue after him, each taking one arm.

"Let me go!" He demands as we drag him across the lobby.

**Tori's POV**

"Do you have to do that in public?" Jade asks in an annoyed tone. I don't think she really minded though, it was just a little sudden.

"I was just trying to get that guy to stop hitting on me." I tell her, and signal behind me.

"The one with the big head?" She clarifies.

"No! Wait, kinda." I ponder. "The guy with the shorter hair, and strong cologne.

She smirks. "Is that what I'm smelling? That's nasty."

"I know." I moan. "I have nasty boy smell on me!"

"Chill out! We'll shower when we get back to Hollywood." Jade says, and grabs my hand. "Let's just enjoy the party, okay?"

I nod, still a bit disgusted. "Okay."

That guy was creepy, but I guess it's just because he's so confident. From being here, I can tell girls seem to like him. Well, besides the girl who was scolding him. She acted like his girlfriend, but completely denied any sort of feelings to the boy. What was he calling her? Mindy?

But he also seemed repulsed by the thought of them being in a relationship. I don't see why, she's very pretty. She's kinda funny, too, and seems to understand body language; something guys never seem to pick up on.

"You guys! Come look, Robby make friends!"

"Robby?" I check. "The same Robby from our school?"

"Yes Robby! Common, hurry!" Cat giggles, and pulls me by the arm.

"Yeah, let's hurry, before they figure out he's an idiot." Jade adds, and follows us.

Robby was talking with two kids, who's names are apparently Eric and Craig, which he introduces us to as the three of us walk up.

"I'm Tori!"

"I'm Cat!" Cat announces and poses.

"I'm leaving." Jade grunts.

"You're friends with girls?" Craig questions. "That's rad."

"The only time girls ever talk to us is during partner projects at school." Eric claims, and the two sigh in unison.

"Aw, that's so sad." I say.

"Hey, maybe the six of us could see a movie!" Robby suggests.

"We just got here." Cat reminds. "I don't know where any movie theatres are in San Diego."

We look at her. "Um, Cat?" I say. "We're at a movie theatre."

She looks around. "Ooo, that was fast! Okay, let's see a movie!"

I shrug. "I'm game, is that alright with you Jade- Jade?"

We look around. "Where's Jade?"

"I think she's talking with that little girl."

I look to who Cat was referring too. That kid had to be at least ten, and Jade was probably scaring the crap out of her.

"Oh, butternut…" I say, and rush toward her, abandoning the nerds and Cat. "Jade, Jade leave the kid alone."

"I call it… the torture-inator." The girl smiles demonically, and I can tell Jade's indulged in the conversation.

"Sit down, Megan. Tell me more about your invention." Jade insists, and the two take a table.

"Well, it's quite simple actually for such a painful device. You see, the victim-" The child begins to explain.

"Whoa, okay, that's enough of that." I intervene, stepping toward the table into their view. "Jade, let's leave the kid alone, don't you think?"

"No no, keep going with your torture device, Megan." Jade insists.

"It's fine, I don't mind sharing." The girl informs me. She looks to Jade. "I'd love to tell you more, but this type of thing is better demonstrated than talked about. Would you like to give it a try?"

Jade smirks wildly, and I become concerned.

She takes the small cube-like object from the kid Megan and holds it in her hand. Megan nods, and she points the device at the guy from before that was hitting on me.

"I really don't think you should-" I say, but was too late.

Jade presses the switch, and a dart shoots along the laser's edge to its target. The needle pierces the boy in the back, and I cover my eyes.


	2. Torture Can Come in Many Forms

Chapter 2: Torture Can Come in Many Forms

**Mindy's POV**

"BUGS! BUGS! Bugs everywhere!" Drake freaks as he continues to scramble about the Premier.

Josh was chasing him, and I sat with my hands covering my face. Drake's done some weird things for attention, but common! Imaginary bugs? It's obvious there aren't any. Not on him, not around him.

I peek from between my fingers to see what was going on. People were freaking out, backing away from him, scared and confused. Some had their phones out and pointed at him, a few girls were giggling at him… so I guess his attempts worked. I still don't understand how some girls can be such-

Wait a minute…

That's the goth from before, and Drake's sister Megan. They didn't find his suffering cute, but enjoyable. Trina's sister was with them, and seemed upset with the girls.

I look at Drake. There was a large thin needle sticking out of his back.

Megan.

I walk up to him and trip him to the floor. When he isn't struggling as hard, I take the chance to pull the device from his back. I hold it up, and shoot a glare at Megan and the girls.

They go quiet, and the goth one scrambles to put her purse behind her.

"Wh-what happened? Why is everyone looking at me?" Drake asks as Josh helps him up.

I walk toward the three at the table, who looked ready to make a hasty exit.

"Sit." I command, and they return to their spots.

"Heya Mindy, what's up?" Megan asks me. "Have you met Jade yet?"

"Megan, can you tell me what this is?" I question, holding the needle where she can see it.

"Um… a pin." She replies.

"And would you happen to know why this pin was in Drake's back?"

She pauses. "Well- I don't know. I mean, the boy's crazy. Maybe he put it there, or, fell on it."

"Megan, I know you have something to do with Drake hallucinating." I scold. "What have I told you about taking revenge?"

She slouches her shoulder. "Don't include bystanders." She pouts.

"That's right." I nod, and turn to the dark-haired girl. "Can I have the device?" I say.

She takes a cube-like object from her purse, and hands it over.

"Wait! You're really going to let that little girl get away with it?" Trina's sister questions frantically.

"Hey, if you want to tell on her be my guest. I advise against it though."

"Unless you want the sensation of being covered in millions of wasps." Megan adds.

She steps away. "Uh, nope. I saw nothing."

The dark-haired girl laughs.

"Hey Mindy, I think Drake's better now." Josh says, approaching us at the table. "What did you do?"

"Oh, you know- just some acupuncture stuff." I say, but he still looks confused.

Before he can question me on it, I suggest he and I catch a movie. I pull him along with me toward the ticket counter.

**Tori's POV**

I can't believe no one's going to say anything about this ten-year-old kid playing with these types of things! Am I the only one who thinks it's wrong?

"Who was that, your big sister?" Jade questions.

"No, she's my step-brother's girlfriend. Her name's Mindy."

"Sorry she took away your toy." Jade says.

Megan shrugs. "I have more. Besides, I'm sure she'll make good use of it." With that, she stands up. "Well, I gotta go, before someone starts an investigation. Nice meeting you Jade and-"

"Tori." I tell her.

She waves as she leave. "By Jade and Tori!"

"What a sweet little girl." Jade smirks, and I glare at her. I wonder if that's what Jade was like as a kid?

No, actually, probably not. Jade said the girl was 'sweet', and that's a word she'd never associate with herself.

"So, Cat and Robbie and their new friends want to see a movie with us." I tell her, trying to get off the subject of the recent events. "Wanna come?"

"I think I'd rather stick myself with that needle." Jade declines, and I'm taking that as a 'no'.

"How about you and I see a movie then?" I pitch. "Or we could walk around San Diego. We have a while before the bus picks us up." I remind.

"No, there's too much sun outside. We'll watch a movie." She decides.

"Okay, so, what do you want to see?" I ask. I'm surprised she even agreed to begin with.

"How about Dark Knight Rises?"

We watched the first five minutes of the film, then I noticed Mindy and her friend sitting in the row in front of us.

Her male friend had some crazy popcorn/candy/soda container, which he hogged. I don't think he did it on purpose, he was just so indulged in the movie and the food, he didn't realize Mindy wanted some too.

I seriously tried watching the movie, but for some reason it was just more interesting watching Mindy and her friend. I think the two are boyfriend and girlfriend, which would make that guy Megan's step brother, from what Megan was telling us earlier. There were a few reasons I came to the conclusion they're dating, but it was mostly Mindy's attempts at getting attention from the guy.

She was offering him popcorn off her tongue, from what I could tell. He nods, comes close, but then takes the bowl of popcorn back from her and leaves the buttery snack in her mouth. I mean, common! She's being as obvious as she possibly can, but he isn't even noticing.

"For fuck sakes, will you pay attention to me Vega?"

Her voice shocked me. She was leaning into my ear. …okay, so I guess I was so indulged in their relationship, I forgot about my own. Point taken.

"S-sorry Jade." I say. I kiss her, and hope she'll calm down.

"Whatever." She grunts, but at least she wasn't upset with me. I hold her hand.

I let her lean on me and fed her popcorn, and halfway through the movie, I look down and see our happy couple is gone.

"Hey." Mindy says. She must have climbed up to the back row while I was watching the movie, and not noticed. "I know we just met a couple minutes ago and all, but, is it alright if I disappear back here with you guys?"

"Sure." Jade responds. "If you give me that cube back."

"Jade!" I scold. "You can sit with us, Mindy."

"Thanks." She says, and sits herself next to me. "So, I didn't get your names."

"Oh, um, I'm Tori, and this is-"

"A highly annoyed individual who's trying to watch a movie." Jade interrupts.

"…or Jade for short."

Mindy laughs, and reaches for some popcorn. I let her take a handful, and she sits back in her seat.

"So, Mindy." Jade starts.

"I'm not giving you the cube." She instantly blurts.

"Jeez, rude. I was just going to ask what happened to your boyfriend." Jade says, and Mindy and I look at her.

And who's the rude one? Mindy doesn't need this right now, she's already having a hard time with her man. The last thing she needs is Jade on her case.

"He went to refill the popcorn." Mindy shrugs. "But I don't think he'll notice I'm gone."

I felt so bad…

"So what I'm hearing is, your date's ignoring you too?" Jade perks.

"I am _not_ ignoring you!" I say, realizing this was just another excuse to insult me.

"Shut up!" One of the patrons snaps. He stands up and moves to another seat.

We all watch him for a second, then return to our banter. I almost forget Mindy's here too until she reminds us.

"Um, maybe I should just go." She says, and stands up.

I look to Jade, who may have felt a little guilty too.

"Mindy, wait." I say.

She looks at us.

"We'll stop, okay?" Jade tells her, and I nod.

"I guess we just need to learn not to include bystanders."

She smiles, and I think I see a smile from Jade too.

"Okay, as long as you two promise to stop fighting." Mindy says as she returns to her seat.

"_Please._" The same guy from before complains.

Jade glares at him. "Are you sure I can't have the cube?"

"Oh, allow me." Mindy says, taking the device from her bag.

"Nooo, no no." I say in a hushed tone. "I think we've caused enough distraction for one day. Let's just put the cube away, and enjoy the movie, alright?"

Mindy grunts something I can't understand, and Jade slouches back and crosses her arms. Great; like the world needs another Jade.

We all watch Josh come back and take his seat. The sad thing was, it took him a good minute or two before he realized the person sitting next to him wasn't Mindy. We watch him stand up, and leave the theatre again.

"He's looking for you, aren't you gonna go find him?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I'll find him later."

I nod, and before I can go back to watching the movie, my breath catches is my lungs. I glance at my lap, and notice Jade's hand between my legs.

"_Jade!_" I whisper, leaning toward her.

"What? I dropped some popcorn." She explains, and throws me a wink. Thank god Mindy was so indulged in the movie, she didn't notice a thing.

I take hold of her hand, but she squirms her way out and pushes her fingers through my crossed legs. I feel her index rub against my clit, and attempt to remove her hand before we get in trouble.

"_Baby, I love you, but not now_." I say as I lean into her ear.

She leans over toward me now. "_Why not?_" Jade asks, nipping my ear lobe before pulling back.

It didn't look like Mindy could see us… and I knew there was no way of convincing Jade otherwise. I take the bag of popcorn from her and place it over my lap, and Jade smiles widely.

Jade leans against me again and puts her arms around me. Her left arms was around my waist, and her right feeling around my hip. Her fingers manage to find their way down my pants, and I bite my lip trying not to moan when her pinky brushes my clit.

I gasp when Jade's fingers press inside of me, and Mindy looks at me for a moment. I'm almost certain she knew what was going on, but I kept my eyes fixed on the screen, and pretended to be reacting to the movie.

She asks if I'm alright, and Jade picks now to continue her motions. It takes everything I have for my voice not to crack when I tell her everything's fine, and she goes back to watching the movie. Thank god it's so dark.

I was getting close, and Jade knew it too. I kept my facial expression as focused as I could, but Jade must have felt my walls closing around her. I bite my tongue trying to keep quiet through it, until Jade removes her fingers from me and starts sucking on them.

I look to my girlfriend, who was grinning at me as she licked her fingers. She was still leaning against my shoulder, and I'm certain no one could see her. She kisses me, to which Mindy laughs a little.

We look at her. "Sorry, sorry." She laughs. "You two are just so obvious."

My face reddens, and Jade's smile grows wider. God, I really hope she didn't mean the sex.

"We're lesbians, what did you expect?" Jade says, wrapping her arms further around me.

"Not for you to-" Mindy starts, but hushes her tone. "For you to _fuck_ each other in public."

I drop my head backwards, which Jade smiles at. Her face was just as red, though.

"I really didn't think you knew…" I mutter. "Sorry."

She fixes her gaze at the screen, but continues to talk to us. "Don't be sorry, Tori." Mindy says, and I'm almost fearful of the smile on her face. "That was hott."

"You think _that_ was hott?" Jade questions, and I stop this conversation before it goes any further.

"Okay, okay. How about we shut up before the whole theatre finds out what happened?" I say.

Our conversation was in hush-tone, and there really wasn't that many people nearby. But… Mindy knew, and I guess I can't be all that certain no one else saw what was going on.

By the time the movie was over, Mindy returns to Josh, and Jade and I say our goodbyes. Mindy winks at us before we leave, and I feel a rush of heat passes over my face before we board the bus, and head home.


	3. No One Comes Between Me and My Girl

Chapter 3: No One Comes Between Me and My Woman

**Tori's POV**

Getting back to Hollywood Arts was great, and things started to go back to normal for a little while.

At first; Cat and Robby were sad that they had to leave their new friends, Trina was disappointed she had to leave her 'soul mate' (apparently some guy by the name of Drake?) and Helen was having a hard time adjusting to Hollywood life. As weeks went by, things returned to normal, and I almost forgot about Mindy. I almost forgot about Megan, and her step-brother who didn't realize what a sweet girlfriend he has. I almost forgot about that creep who was hitting on me, and thought he was consumed with bees.

Almost.

Then Helen makes an announcement that a new, 'mega talented' student will be joining us, and we are to treat him with respect and make him feel welcome at our school. I found out later that boy was Drake Parker, and not only was he Trina's self-proclaimed 'soul mate', he was Megan's brother. And if this Drake guy is Megan's brother, then…

"Hey Mindy, check it out! It's those girls from the Premiere!" the familiar big-headed male says as he points to me, Jade, and Cat.

"Hey!" Drake calls, and waves at us. Cat waves back, and Josh practically drags Mindy over to us.

"Oh my gosh, aren't you guys from San Diego?" Cat asks.

"Were." Drake clarifies. "But Helen let me audition for the school, and we moved here when I heard I got in."

"Wonderful." I say, trying to sound excited.

Really, I would be just fine if it was just Drake, and his step brother, and his little sister. But I couldn't deny the fact Mindy was here too, and as much as I hoped she'd just came to see them off….

"I know, right? Mindy got in too, so they're both going to school here now!" Mindy's boyfriend explains.

"That's so great! I'm Cat!" Cat greets.

"I'm Josh, this is Mindy." Josh says.

Cat looks at me, then Jade. "Aren't you guys gonna introduce yourselves?"

"We kinda already met." I tell her.

"Oh, you guys already know each other?" He asks.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Drake begins. "They did a song at the Premier for Helen's goodbye party."

"Oh yeaaah." Mindy's boyfriend remembers. "Hey, maybe we can all hang out some time huh?"

"Totally!" Cat says, starting to jump.

"I don't see why not." Mindy shrugs.

"Okay, so do you guys just wanna-" Drake begins, but is cut off by a squeal.

"YOU'RE BACK!"

We look around, and Trina appears out of no where and tackles Drake to the ground.

"Someone get her off me!" Drake complains.

Jade seemed amused, and Cat seemed a little concerned. Mindy laughed, and her boyfriend seemed lost.

"I knew you couldn't live without me. That's why you auditioned, right? So we could be together?" Trina questions.

I pry my sister off him, and drag her in the other direction. Jade walks next to me, and tells Cat 'let's go!' She follows reluctantly, after saying goodbye to the brothers and Mindy.

**Mindy's POV**

It was only a matter of time before I ran into those girls. I figured it would be just a little awkward, but Tori was acting like she's seen me naked. Not that I've seen _her_ naked, but it was me that witnessed her in such a vulnerable state and… and how dare she act this awkward! I'm the one who's supposed to be uncomfortable with them.

But we were all supposed to hang out after school, according to Drake.

"And Trina's not allowed." Drake reminds us. "I'm so sick of that girl harassing me."

"You could always talk to Helen." I suggest, and take a bite from my taco.

"I did." Drake claims. "She said I'd have to 'get used to fan girls chasing me down' or something like that."

"Speaking of which, I haven't exactly seen a ton of chicks on you like before."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, well apparently the 'I'm in a band' card no longer takes effect."

It's true; since the majority of the students here have a band of their own. If girls want to date band boys, it seems like there's plenty of opportunity.

As for looks, I can admit that compared to the guys here, he has a bit of an edge. There were a few boys just as good looking though, and some even better. "Let's face it, Drake, this is a step up from San Diego."

"So what you're saying is, I need to step up my game?" He clarifies.

I drop my head back. Why do I even bother? "All I'm saying is maybe this 'Trina' chick is all your going to get."

"No way, I'm the new kid! I'm fresh, untouched… and good looking."

"Well, you are untouched." I smirk, and ignore Drake's glare while taking another bite of my lunch.

"I agree with Drake." Josh claims. "But girls don't just happen overnight." He warns him.

"They don't?"

I sigh loudly.

"No." Josh says, returning his attention toward Drake. "It may take a couple weeks before people start noticing you."

"Hey, can we sit with you guys?"

Two males approach us with their lunch trays. Drake scoots over, and they take a seat. The perky red-head follows behind them, and takes a seat between me and Josh.

"Hi, remember me?" The girl asks.

I wave. "Hi Cat."

"Hehe! Hia!" She giggles.

"My name's Andre." The same guy greets. "So are you all new to Hollywood Arts?"

"Oh no, just my brother and Mindy." Josh answers. "I'm just here for today, you know, as moral support."

"Cool." Andre says.

"So how are you guys liking the school so far?" The other guy asks, but I don't catch his name.

"It's really cool." Drake responds. "Everything here is so artistic, I really feel like I fit in."

The boys nod, and then focus at me. I shrug, and swallow my food. "I really haven't had all that much of a chance to decide, but… so far everyone seems nice."

"Well if you guys have any questions, we're totally here for you!" Cat tells us. Andre and his friend, who introduces himself as 'Beck', agree, and we thank them.

"I have a question; is that Trina girl always so-"

"Desperate?" Beck interrupts.

"Annoying?" Andre offers.

"Crazy?" Cat adds in.

"Yeah." Drake replies, but I'm pretty sure we already know the answer to that.

"You get used to it." Beck informs.

Tori and Jade pass us, and Cat gets up and follows them. I swear to god, Jade should just put a leash around the girl with the way she treats her like a pet. A male's walking behind them, and takes Cat's spot at the table.

"What's happening guys?"

This is too much testosterone for my liking. I inform Josh I'm going to finish my lunch with the girls, but he doesn't hear me, and instead comments on how cool the boy's puppet is.

I pick up my taco, and drop it at the table along with my bag. I sit down and stare at it blankly, suddenly losing my appetite.

"Okay- are you always this depressed?"

"Jade!" Tori scolds, and she shoots her a 'what did I do now?' look.

"I don't know- okay? Maybe I am. Don't, don't worry about it." I tell them. I think they were right. Fuck, I sound so whiney.

"What's wrong Mindy?" Cat asks me.

"It's nothing." I repeat. "So, can you guys tell me anything about these classes? I got the list today, but I no nothing about the curriculum, the teachers, what I've missed…"

Jade and Tori were looking over the sheet I passed them, and Cat peaked over too.

"It looks like you have theatre history class with me first block on Monday Wednesday and Thursday." Tori notes.

"And vocals with me and Cat second period, Tuesday Thursdays and Fridays." Jade adds.

"Ooo, we all have Sikowitz together!" Cat excites. "That class is second block on Monday and, and third on Tuesday and Friday."

The whole block schedule thing was going to be a pain to learn, but I'll pick it up in time. If that ditzy red-head can figure it out… I shouldn't have a problem.

I'm just not sure how Drake is going to handle all this.

"So six classes, and four classes a day, on a rotating block schedule." I confirm. "Hopefully you girls will help walk me through it."

"Absolutely!" Cat smiles.

"Sure, no problem." Jade confirms.

"Yeah, we'll help you out. Mindy." Tori agrees.

The last two classes of the day were Science and Music Theory. I enter my last class of the day, and realize Drake is also in this period. I recognize another familiar face too.

"You're both musicians too?" Andre asks as he approaches us. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Drake high-fives him, and I nod nervously. I was trained on the Violin, and have a basic understanding of the guitar. That was my instrument for this class, and when I say basic, I mean… very basic. I can play chords, and rhythms. And I could read sheet music- thank god for that. If I were on the violin, what they put in front of me would be a cake walk. On the guitar, well, I played quietly through the entire class period so no one else could hear me.

And that was it. The day was over, and I think I'm home free, then I remember; I'm supposed to meet the lesbians and their pet for smoothies.

Josh left after lunch because he had to leave and start his own school, but we all managed on our own. Now we all met outside by the busses, where Jade and Cat were already waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Cat asks Tori, when she finally arrives.

"Sorry, guys. Trina started to follow me, and I had to try to convince her to leave without me, and-"

"She's gone now, right?" Drake asks.

Tori nods.

"So, who's ready for smoothies?" Cat prompts, raising both her hands in the air.

We look at her.

"Let's go." Jade commands, and walks toward the parking lot. Cat follows after her, and Drake is also quick to leave, in fear of Trina. Josh and I follow after them, where as Tori hangs behind for a second.

"You commin'?" I ask her. She looks, at me, nods, then speed-walks to catch up.

Since Jade was driving, Tori obviously took the spot up front. Cat took the middle, Drake and Josh on the sides, and I sat on Josh's lap.

"This isn't working." I note, before we even get going.

"Cat, come sit up front."

"But Jade! There isn't a seatbelt in the middle." Cat complains, playing with a string of her hair.

"FRONT!" Jade snaps.

"Why are you always such a gank to her?" Tori questions, and Jade groans loudly.

Gank? …but, anyway… I wasn't in the mood to sit through another Tori and Jade fight. The car was already cramped and uncomfortable as is.

"I'll sit in the front." I state, and climb up to the middle.

**Tori's POV**

Mindy hops up to the front, which shuts everyone up. Jade puts the car in drive, and we're on our way to The Smoothery.

It was a silent trip. It was only a five minute drive, and if my new friends were talking, I didn't hear them. I was too lost in thought about what this meant now that Mindy's here.

Don't get me wrong; I love Jade to death. She's my everything, but, I wanted more than everything. I wanted Mindy.

I always had a feeling Mindy was going to come between me and Jade, and now here she was, literally a divider wall from my side to hers. Our shoulders touched due to the close conditions, and it had me completely lost.

The car stops, and I realize we've reached the smoothie place. I'm the first one out- it's best I just stop this whole Mindy thing before anything happens that might put my relationship with Jade in jeopardy.


	4. Mindy

Chapter 4: Mindy

**Tori's POV**

The Smoothery is a fun place where you can enjoy smooth jazz, while simultaneously enjoying a smooth fruit-flavored drink. It's only a five minute drive from school, and some times it's quicker to walk to avoid the traffic.

Jade and I had our first _real_ date here, since she says the date Sikowitz forced us to go on doesn't count, but if it were up to me, I'd say cleaning stale food off the black-box walls was our first date.

That doesn't change the fact that this place had great sentimental meaning for both of us. It was the first we saw each other since she admitted her feelings to me, and… I saw a very different Jade that night.

"But then Jade's just going on and on about her new play, and-"

"And Tori's staring at me, completely mesmerized in all this." Jade cuts in, and our new friends laugh as she signals to herself. Drake looked a little uncomfortable, but we continue with the story anyway.

"So maybe I was a little entranced." I admit. "Anyway, she was talking, and the jazz band starts playing that tune from Lion King-"

Cat squeals, and claps her hands, and starts to sing 'Oh I just can't WAIT to be king!' a bit too loudly.

"Cat, shut up!" Jade scolds.

"That's not how the story goes." I remind her. She must have heard this a thousand times.

She sits back in her seat quietly.

"…so the band starts to play 'Can you Feel the Love Tonight', and Tori's still gazing into my eyes." Jade continues. "I end up losing track of what I was saying, and I'm just, completely lost in her gorgeous eyes of hers."

She was staring at me now, smiling at me. I love it when she tells this story.

"She and I started to get closer, leaning over the table while the flutist played in the background. I closed my eyes, fell forward, and that was the night Tori and I shared our first kiss."

She was still smiling at me. I realize I'm smiling too, and look down, trying to hide my face as it turns red.

"That's so cute." I hear Mindy say.

"Hey, not to interrupt, but, we need to get home soon." Josh reminds.

He mentioned when we got here that he couldn't stay long; since a truck with Mindy's stuff was arriving in a few hours. We finish our smoothies, and Jade drops the three off at Hollywood Arts. She kicks Cat out too, and locks the doors before I can hop out.

"Jade sweetie, I really can't hang out." I say. "I have a huge book report due in Language arts, and if I don't get started on it now…"

She starts the car back up.

"Jade." I cross my arms.

"Vega." She smirks, and begins to drive.

I sit back, knowing there was no getting out of this. "So where are we going now?"

"Your house." She says. "Unless you wanna walk there."

I look to her with a confused expression.

"…Trina left without you, silly. Where did you think I was taking you?" Jade laughs.

Well I forgot! And given the previous circumstances, I sorta thought…

My face flushes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Tori." She warns me.

"Hey- I didn't say anything!"

"You implied." She points out, and raises her brow. "Didn't you?"

I shrug. "And what if I did?"

She lets out a laugh. "Tori, come on! We can't be doing this every night."

"It's not _every_ night, it's more like… every five days. At most."

Jade continues to scold me for my 'dirty' thoughts on the way to my house. She still doesn't unlock the door when we pull into my driveway, and I look to her for explanation.

"You're sister isn't home yet." She notes.

"Yeah, she's probably out chasing Drake." I say, and pull at the door. "I think I'll be fine by myself until my parents get home."

I pull the lever that unlocks the door, but Jade has her finger on the lock button. She presses and holds it, and I'm stuck. I swear, that button gives the driver way too much control.

"Hmmm, I don't think so." Jade ponders. "I better come in, just incase there's a thief or something."

"There isn't going to be a- wait a minute." I say, just starting to catch on. I'm afraid to say anything, less she start deeming my thoughts inappropriate again.

Her finger slides down the button, and the doors unlock. She shuts the car off, and hops out.

I follow her inside. She and I take a quick look around the house, just to make sure we're alone (not that that's ever stopped Jade before anyway.)

She pulls me to my room and slams my door shut. I'm overwhelmed with excitement, and allow Jade to push me to the bed. We end up falling to the floor a second later, but she continues to kiss me.

"Oh Tori…" She pants, my teeth on her neck. "Baby, can't we just skip this part? I want you in me."

I roll over on top of her, and press her hands on the floor. "And who's the inappropriate one now?" I question, and continue to work at her neck with my teeth.

She moans loudly, her arms remain at her sides. She takes a second to catch her breath, then- "I think it's still you."

I smirk. "Do you want sex or not?"

She nods, and keeps quiet.

"Okay, but we're not doing this on the floor." I tell her, and get to my knees.

Jade drops her head back. "Why not?" She pouts. "Standing up takes too much effort, just fuck me here."

I offer her my hand, which she (reluctantly) takes and allows me to pull her up.

She kisses me repeatedly; sucking on my lips noisily and allowing my tongue to venture in her mouth. We kiss like this as I lower her to the bed, then my lips start to gravitate back to her neck.

She sighs in pleasure and lets her head fall back while I suck at her neck in one spot. From there I put my hands under her shirt, and start to pull it off.

She assists me in getting her shirt and jeans off, and lets me unclasp her bra. I toss the undergarment aside and take her nipple in my mouth.

"Mmm, Tori…"

Jade had one hand against the back of my head, and the other twisting and pinching her nipple. The small nub was getting hard in my mouth, and I suck just a little longer before continuing down her torso to her hip.

"Baby please." Jade moans, deeper this time. I didn't need her to tell me to know she was ready for me.

Her hips were raised, which made it quick for me to slip off her panties. I drop her wet undies on the floor with the rest of her clothes, and hover over her.

I took in her scent, and kiss her lips. Her moans turn into a high pitch whimper as I start to suck and bite her clit. It seemed like she was trying to keep her hips from moving, but was doing a terrible job at it.

"How do you want me?" I ask her, then continue to lick her sensitive spot.

She gasps, and answers. "Strap on."

I tear myself from her for a moment to scrape through my night-stand and find the toy. She helps me get it on, and takes the head in her mouth. I watch her run her tongue over the toy from the base to the tip, until she lays back again and drops her arms to the side of her head.

I lower myself on top of her, and position the strap-on against her entrance. I watch the pleasure fall over her face as I slowly press the toy inside her.

"Ohhhh yes…" She mutters, again in that high pitch. "Oh Tori, oh Tori please!"

She couldn't take it anymore, and neither could I. I grind my hips violently against hers, doing everything I could to get her to cum. I whip my hair to the side and put my mouth against her ear.

"Come on Jade, scream for me. Scream my name…"

"Mmm- Tori…!" She exhales, her voice faltering.

I push the toy harder inside her. She gasps, and let's out a loud "Toriiiii!"

"That's it, that's right." I pant, my heavy breath hott in her ear and driving her closer to the edge.

She continued to moan my name among other words, until the room silences for a split second. I feel her warm liquids flowing from her as I pull out, and moan her name.

"Mindy…" I whimper.

My breath stops.

"Oh my god." I stutter, realizing I'd slipped up.

Jade's eyes were wide. She pushes me off her, and sits upright.

"What!?"

"Jade I'm sorry, I swear-"

"What did you just say?" She cuts me off. "Did you just say you're _sorry_? You think that makes a difference?"

I didn't know what else to say! I was scared to death I may have just wrecked things for us, and I couldn't take it back.

"Are you gonna say something, or sit there like a fucking dumb ass?" Jade questions, getting annoyed.

"I- I…" I stutter, but the words don't come to me. "…I'm sorry Jade."

She grabs her hair and squeezes it. "Get out." She demands.

"But you're in my-"

"Get out Tori!" She repeats, and despite my confusion, I rush out the door.

God, what have I done? What if Jade never trusts me again? She would probably leave when she finished dressing, but I didn't want her to. I feared it would be the last I'd see her.

She stormed out of my room, and pushes past me. I wanted to talk to her, tell her it was an accident, that Mindy means nothing to me. Her posture and body language told me to stay back, though, and I figured she needed her space.


	5. Hollywood Chicks

Chapter 5: Hollywood Chicks

**Tori's POV**

I tried talking to Jade this morning. I waited at her locker, but she wouldn't even look at me. She got her books, kept sights focused… she's really good at ignoring me. Then she left for her class, and I was late for mine.

I walk in and burry my face in my arms on my desk. I must have looked terrible, because I didn't get any sleep last night thinking about Jade.

"Hey sleepy, class is starting."

I look up to glare at the student, to realize it's just Mindy. Oh yeah, she and I have the same class this morning.

"Well it looks like someone forgot to brush her hair this morning."

"I didn't forget." I moan. "I just… I got sidetracked, and started doing something else, and…"

She looks at me questioningly.

"…okay I forgot." I admit, and drop my head back down.

"Whoa, hey, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I grumble from my desk.

"I mean, why are you acting like this?"

"Mindy, I realize you're new, but save the chitchat for after class. Tori, you should know better." Our teacher scolds. "And what's up with your hair?"

"I know it's a mess, okay!?" I blurt, raising my head from my spot for the last time and propping myself upright.

Our teachers puts his hands up, turns toward the board, and continues with the lesson on ancient Greek architecture.

After a minute, Mindy proceeds with out conversation.

"So?" She asks, and I have to think for a moment to remember what she was asking about.

"Jade and I got in a fight." I whisper.

"What else is new?"

I glare at her.

"I mean- I'm, sorry to hear that." Mindy corrects.

"Not your fault." I say.

Mister Thompson spins back around, and we both shut up after that. I pretend to be following along in the book, and not catch his warning glare.

This wasn't Mindy's fault, as much as I'd like to think it is. I can't say that things _wouldn't_ be better if she was just never here, but I guess I have our principal to blame for that. So… this is Mister Eikner's fault for leaving in the first place?

No- that's not what I was thinking. Mindy's not responsible, Helen's not responsible, this is my mistake. I'm the one who couldn't appreciate Jade while I had her, and now she isn't talking to me.

Class finally ends, after seeming like taking forever. I mope out of the room, and start down the halls.

"Not to pry-"

"Ah!" I freak, not expecting anyone to be right behind me.

"Chill!" Mindy laughs.

I stop walking, and wait for her to continue talking.

"Why is your theatre history book the only one with a black cover?" Mindy asks.

I squint my eyes shut and sigh. "Because Jade had black paint one day, and I really don't have time to talk about it."

I start toward my locker again. But she puts her hand on my shoulder and turns me around. "Wait wait wait!"

I stare at her, slightly annoyed.

"That isn't what I was going to ask." She says. "I just wanted to know, you know, why it's such a big deal you're fighting with your girlfriend."

What was she asking me? Why it's a big deal?

"Because Jade and I are a couple. We're supposed to love each other, not fight." I point out, as if it should be obvious.

She sighs. "Sorry. Um, forget I asked, alright?"

But now she looked upset, and I couldn't help but think I did something wrong. I think to comfort her, but see Jade walking to her locker. Not wanting to be seen with her, I tell Mindy I'll see her later, and put distance between me and her as quickly as possible.

**Mindy's POV**

"I just don't get it, why aren't Hollywood chicks attracted to me?"

Drake was going on and on and _on_ about his usual Drake problems. As if this was some serious issue, and the media should be here doing a cover story on his terrible trauma.

I shrug, though, and continue to eat my lunch in silence.

_Couples are supposed to love each other, not fight._ But was there really truth in what Tori was saying? I read that in a healthy relationship, you're supposed to fight. With me and Josh, it just seems like anytime there's a problem, we just avoid it. We never talk about it, or even acknowledge it.

That, and… he never really acknowledged _me_. Not the way he used to. We still do things together, and hang out and stuff, but we're hardly a couple. So, when you stop having fights, and you stop loving, then… what do we have left?

"She's kinda cute." Drake says. "I think she's looking at me too."

The girl does a flirty wave, and Drake waves back. He looks at me with this excited grin like he just hit the jackpot, then returns his sights to the girl. She starts to walk toward the table, and Drake tells me to leave.

He can be so… so… inconsiderate some times!

"Hi." The girl gleams.

"Well, hello." Drake responds.

She walks past the table, and stops at the one behind us. The girl is smiling at that kid Beck, and putting her hands through her hair.

"Beck, you have got the most amazing-" I hear the chick say before almost vomiting. The guys act like pigs, the girls are all so… stupid. I may as well just go A-sexual and forget about relationships all together.

"Can you believe that? She picked the pretty boy over me!" Drake outrages. "I'M supposed to be the pretty boy!"

"Drake, for fuck sake, will you just let it go? She's probably his girlfriend."

"Yeah- I doubt it." Drake pouts. "I've seen, like, six other girls on him just today."

"Someone sounds a little jealous." I smirk. Nothing like making fun of Drake to cheer me up. "Don't you think you're paying a bit too much attention to the 'pretty boy'?"

He makes a face at me, tells me I'm gross, and takes his lunch and leaves.

That's his problem, I guess. But I didn't want to get stuck here alone, so… I guess it's pretty boy's table.

"Hey Beck, Andre, Cat." I greet.

"Mindy from music theory class." Andre smiles. "What's up girl?"

I shrug. "Just trying to get used to life in Hollywood."

"Why are you here?" The sassy girl, who still had her fingers tangled in Beck's hair, growls at me.

"I go to this school." I inform her.

"This school is only for talented people."

"So why are you here?" I ask. She scrunches her face.

"You're mean! I bet your talent is being mean to innocent people, cause you would be so good at it! And not the good kind of good, but the bad kind!" The girl accuses, and storms off.

"Okay then." I say, rolling my eyes. "So, who was that?"

Beck shrugs. "I don't know her."

"Yeah, me either." Andre says.

Figures.

The day was a bit hectic, but finally came to an end. Tomorrow I had to pass a scene for Sikowitz' class, and I had a quiz in science class. I wasn't too worried for either- science is easy, and the monologue I was performing wasn't too long. I have it memorized, so, I should be all set.

Tori was in the hall grabbing her things. I watch from my locker, and notice her girlfriend walk right past her. Even when Tori attempts to talk to her, she keeps walking. Tori retunes to her locker, closes it, and drops her forehead against it.

I couldn't help but feel a little bad for her.

"Hey sleepy, wake up." I say, leaning against a locker myself. "Time to go home."

"I don't wanna." She moans.

"You really messed things up with her." I note aloud.

Tori nods.

"I talked to Jade second block, she was seriously pissed."

"Mindy, I really don't wanna talk about it." She says, standing upright. She slings her bag over her shoulder, and sighs. "Thanks, though."

With that she leaves. I catch up to her, and continue to talk to her.

"Okay, so you don't want to talk about it. I can respect that. But I'm not just gonna let you leave like this until you at least smile."

"Mindy…" She groans.

"Ah ah ah." I step in front of her. "You go no where."

"But I have to-"

"Nope." I say, stepping in front of her.

I see the edges of her lips start to curve. "Are we really gonna play this game?" She chuckles. She goes to walk around me again, but I intercept. This time she laughs for real.

I smile too, and watch her reactions. She goes darting to one side, but as I go to block her she switches and dashes the other way. I chase her down the halls out to the bus stop, and eventually catch her by her bag.

I held the strap until Tori ran out of it. She turns around, and sees me holding it with a challenging smirk.

"Give it back!"

"Nope!" I laugh, holding it higher and keeping it a distance from her.

After running around me twice, she reaches up and grabs at it. I pull it further behind me, and she glares at me, doing nothing for a second.

Then she leans forward, putting her hand on my shoulder for support, and takes hold of the bag with her body pressed against me. She rips it out of my hands, and places it on her back.

"Hah hah, I got the backpack!" She taunts.

"Yeah, your backpack." I smile.

"Let's go! Busses are leaving!" An angry man from behind me shouts. Tori looks at him, then at me.

"Wanna come with?" She asks me.

"I don't know, I'm still getting set up at the new house." I tell her.

"Oh." She replies. Her smile fades. "Well, another time, then." Tori nods, and walks to the bus.

I still felt bad. She was smiling, laughing, and having fun, and now she's back to being a depressed Tori. I really had no choice though. Josh's parents were nice enough to let me move in with them for the time being so I could go to this school. Plus, I told Josh I'd help him unpack.

**Tori's POV**

What was I thinking anyway? I guess I just got caught up in the moment… She was right, I couldn't just mope around and be depressed. It didn't change the fact that I was, but she did. She changed that, I mean. She wasn't gonna stop trying to cheer me up until I smiled. Oh… her being so nice isn't helping this crush I have on her.

But it also couldn't change the fact that I sorta do have a bit of an attraction towards her. I can't deny the fact that when she's around, I feel jittery. I fantasize about her, and wonder what things would be like if she was my girlfriend.

"Tori! TORI!" My sister shouts from downstairs.

I sigh, and turn my music up.

"Tori, answer the door!" Trina shouts, even louder.

Is she serious?! She's already downstairs, why doesn't she just-

…well, I could go answer it.

I walked downstairs, and hope to see Mindy standing at my door. That's silly though, I mean, she couldn't know where I live. I open the door.

"Jade." I state, surprised to see her here.

"Vega." She says, and walks inside.

She starts up to my room, and stops on the steps. She looks at me, raises her eyebrows, and I'm still standing there with the door open.

She lowers her head a little, still waiting. I shut the door and follow her to my room.

She takes a seat on my bed and crosses her arms. I tried to apologize to her yesterday, so, what did she want?

"I'm sorry."

I sit down next to her. "_You're_ sorry?" I question.

She sighs. "Yeah, Tori. I am. I'm sorry for getting mad at you, I already knew you had a crush on her…"

"You knew?!" I ask.

"Why so many questions, I mean, what does this look like, a game show?" Jade grunts.

I blink a couple times.

"But yeah, Tori. It's kinda obvious."

It is?!

"Well, to me." She responds, most likely judging my reaction. "I know the way you act around someone you like, though."

"So wait, why are you apologizing to me then?"

"Well…"

She got quiet. I don't understand, what-

_I talked to Jade second block, she seemed seriously pissed._

"…Jade, you didn't tell her… that I…" I stutter, once remembering something Mindy said to me today.

She nods. "It was right before second block, she asked me if everything was okay between us, and- I just blew up at her. I swear I didn't mean to, but I let it slip that you liked her."

Oh my god…

"There's no way Mindy knows, not after the way she was acting towards me after school. …she wasn't acting any different at all, actually. Like nothing changed, like she didn't know I like her." I explain. "People don't just ignore the fact that you like them."

"Maybe Mindy does." Jade suggests. "She heard us fucking in the movie theatre and she did nothing about it then."

But that wasn't true either. She didn't interrupt us, but afterwards, she told us it was hott. And now she knows I have a crush on her, and she isn't acting any different.

I wanted to ask Jade about it, and I almost did. I knew better, though. She was talking to me, and I hoped things would be good between us again. I think I knew the answers myself, anyway.

Or it's possible it's just my mind trying to convince me of things. It's just as likely Mindy's just not an easily shaken person. She did pull a poisoned needle from Drake's back without so much as cringing.

So that's gotta be it, then. Mindy is, in all likelihood, straight as a board.

"Are you mad?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No. …are you?"

"No." She answers. "I know you can't help what you feel, and, I know you've kept it to yourself. Well, for the most part."

I blush.

"As long as you're not running around school flirting with her…" Jade says.

"Of course not." I say. "You're the girl I love, Jade."

She smiles. "Then I'm willing to forgive you."

We hug, and I kiss her before she pulls away.

"Now, how about we go see a movie?" Jade offers, her hands moving further up my leg.

**A/N: Though I'm distraught over the ending of such a wonderful show, I will _always_ write for Jori. Goodbye, Victorious /3**


	6. Where ya headed?

Chapter 6: Where Ya Headed?

**Mindy's POV**

God only knows why I turned down her request. I'm sure she's probably at home, all by herself, upset over Jade. Or worse; getting back together with her.

But that doesn't make me feel any better either, bashing their relationship like that. They care about each other- I can just tell. If not, Jade would have never blew up at me during Vocals today.

_"Why are you mad at me? How is this my fault?"_

Jade and I were making quite a scene. Students backed away, and Cat was cowering in the corner.

_"How isn't it?"_

I really had nothing to do with it, but Jade had it set in her mind it was my fault.

_"You stay away from my girlfriend, Mindy!"_

_ "I don't know what you're talking about, you're fucking crazy!"_

_ "She _likes _you, and don't act like you don't know!"_

I wish she'd never told me. I wish, so much, I didn't know, because in all actuality, I'd been hoping to find someone like her. Josh and I just aren't as close as we used to be. I wanted to be loved and cared for, I wanted affection… he couldn't provide that for me.

Tori, though. You can just see how much she loves and adores Jade. That's what I want; for my lover to look at me in a way that says 'I love you'.

I sit back on the couch, aka, my bed, and turn on the TV.

Jade's not exactly a nice person. She threatened me with scissors, and I'd rather not experience what she has in store for me if I ever try to make a move on Tori. I wasn't about to let her scare me, though. I may fear her wrath, but I sure as hell wasn't going to show it. It's not like I'm trying to break them up, but if I wanna talk to Tori, I will.

But will she talk to me? Come to think of it, that may be the reason she was so hasty to get away from me after first block. I wouldn't think she'd be the type let her relationship ruin her friendships, but, then again, I haven't known her long enough to come to such a solid conclusion. I also haven't really known her long enough to call our relationship a 'friendship' either.

"Ooo! What are you watching?" Megan asks, hopping up on the couch.

"Megan, you have school in the morning. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

She crosses her arms. "Shouldn't you?"

I don't think she really understands the age difference thing. Though, I can't really blame her. She has the intelligence of someone well beyond high school level. There's missing fragments, of course, but she's a sharp child.

I shrug. I don't see why she can't stay up a little longer.

"So Drake tells me there's lesbians at your new school. Are you gonna ask one of them out?"

Okay, strike that.

"Out." I demand, pointing towards her bedroom in the hall.

She stands up, and smirks. "I'm just saying, your lack of interest in Josh isn't exactly a secret."

_My_ lack of interest?!

"Megan, bed. Now."

She giggles, knowing she was right. She skips off to her room, and I slouch back. The nerve…

Tori was acting a TON different today than yesterday. She wasn't back to normal, per-say, but damn was she clinging to Jade like- well, like Cat clings to the two of them. Only physically.

It's safe to assume they're back together, but she wouldn't even look at me. I got the feeling they were a little pissed at me, but I still don't get how it's my fault. Maybe I have a little crush on Tori, but it's not like I've ever shown it.

Actually, it's not like Tori's ever really portrayed her feelings for me either. I never would have known if Jade never said anything about it.

As much as it doesn't make sense, I can understand why they're doing this to me. Tori's afraid of losing Jade, and Jade- well, she's being controlling, but, I get how she could see me as the enemy.

I wonder if anyone else has had to endure her threats because she thought that person was trying to steal her lover?

But, today the three of us all had Sikowitz. So did their pet, and Andre and Beck and the guy with the puppet. Talking to Cat won't do me any good, but I'm sure amongst the three guys I'll have something to talk about with them.

…not the puppet guy, though. He's kinda creepy.

…and maybe not Beck either, unless I want my head ripped off by some ditz.

"Hey Andre!" I smile, and take a seat next to him. Tori and Jade weren't here yet, so I get first pick on the general area of where I want to sit. God knows they'll sit on the opposite side of the universe of me.

"What up Crenshaw?" He smiles.

Our teacher Sikowitz gave us a rundown of what we were to do today. After warm-ups, he wants to get volunteers to do an improv scene involving hitch hiking? I can't claim I understand it, but, before any of this…

"Mindy." He prompts.

Of course, since I'm a new student to the class, I must pass a short scene which is known as 'The Bird Scene'. I was a little nervous, but if I didn't pass, I couldn't participate in any of the school plays.

I actually did better than I thought! I figured I was going to get up there and stumble all over my words, but I recited each word perfectly. Unfortunately, my teacher didn't think the same. When I asked him, he told me I failed, and would have to do it again tomorrow.

Damn, I don't want to have to do it again! But afterwards, I asked Andre if he could help me. He told me he isn't allowed to, because it's some sort of rule?

Apparently there's a secret to the Bird Scene. I memorized it, so, obviously the secret isn't saying it word for word. My guess is, maybe it doesn't have anything to do with the scene itself, but the performer.

It makes sense now! Sikowitz told me I'd have to do the scene over again and again until I 'got it right'. The secret must be not getting nervous in front of an audience! I bet if I can do the scene tomorrow without seeming jittery, he'll pass me.

**Tori's POV**

Warm ups had just wrapped up, and we returned to our seats. Jade and I were in the back with nodder, shrugger, and clapper, since Mindy was sitting up front today with Andre and Beck.

"And now, I'll need four volunteers." Sikowitz says. We were about to play an improv game called 'Hitchhiker'. It's one of my favorites.

I raise my hand. "Can I be the driver this time?"

"Yes yes." Sikowitz says. "Come on up."

I take the stage, and sit in the 'driver' seat.

"Passengers? Any takers?" He questions.

Andre raises his hand. He grabs Mindy's arm and raises hers too.

She instantly pulls away, but it was too late.

"Ah, yes- the new girl. Mindy! Andre! You'll both be passengers!" Sikowitz announced.

"But I don't want to-"

"Chill out, it'll be fun." Andre assures her, and guides her to the side of the stage.

"And now I need a fourth volunteer…"

Jade's hand went up instantly, and I feared what she might do. Thankfully, Sikowitz called on another boy.

Jade intervenes, standing up herself and growling at the boy to sit down, claiming she was to be the third passenger. The boy backs into his seat, and Jade stands at the side of the stage, next to Mindy.

Sikowitz gives a run down on the game; each passenger will have a trait, and anyone in the 'car' at the time has to guess that trait, and copy it. Once the driver has figured out the trait, the next passenger can takes a seat, and so on and so forth.

We all knew the rules, but I assume the instructions were mainly directed towards the new girl.

Mindy's the first to enter. Sikowitz asks if she knows what trait she's going to posses, and Mindy nods.

She walks up to the 'car', and I put it to park. I lean over and open the door, which she grabs, steps inside, and takes a seat.

"Where are you headed?" I ask.

"Oh, um…" Mindy stutters. "I don't know."

"EEEER!" Sikowitz yells, causing Mindy to startle. "Mindy, in improv, there is no such thing as 'no' or 'I don't know'. You have to keep the scene going with words and actions that move the story forward.

"S-sorry." She replies.

"Continue."

"Um- I'm, going to the zoo." Mindy says.

I couldn't figure out her trait just yet. If she did have one picked out, she wasn't being very dramatic about it.

"That's quite a ways away from here." I note. "How about we stop for ice cream first."

"Okay."

"EEEER!"

Mindy jumps again, and Jade rolls her eyes.

"Mindy, if you don't want to play the game the right way, then why did you volunteer to begin with?" Sikowitz questions.

"I didn't!" The girl defends.

"Be that as it may, you still aren't understanding the idea." Sikowitz tells her. "Tori and Mindy, switch spots."

I open the door and shut it on my way out. Mindy stands up, and scoots over. We take our seats, and await Sikowitz's instruction.

"Now Mindy, you, being the driver, must copy Tori's trait." He instructs. "ACTION!"

She jumps again, then looks at me.

Great- I have to think of a trait on the spot. Let's see… "You know, maybe you should look at the road while you're driving." I say to stall for time.

"Oh- um…" Mindy places her hands on the steering wheel. "Right. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, sugar."

I decided to take on the role of a sweet-talker.

"So, where are you headed?" Mindy asks.

"Wherever the wind shall take me, darling."

She blushes.

"Well, in that case I'll just keep driving." She answers. She still wasn't getting it, but I could tell she was improving.

"The stars are just so beautiful tonight!" I smile, looking toward the sky. "They're glimmer is almost as spectacular of a sight as those gorgeous eyes of yours."

I hear Mindy swallow.

"Good, yes!" Sikowitz encourages. "Now Mindy, copy her trait!"

"Th-thank you." She stutters. "But nothing could compare to the way the moonlight reflects off your skin. Darling."

Her face was red. I think she was a little nervous.

"Oh, sugar, look over there. Is that someone walking across the street?" I prompt, and Andre steps up to the side of the stage, his thumb out.

"I think it is, sweetheart." Mindy says. She puts her foot on the 'brakes'.

Sikowitz seems pleased that she's finally getting the hang of it.

"Hey, mind if I catch a ride?"

We nod, and let Andre in.

"So, where are you headed?" Mindy asks.

"You know, just in this general direction. Trying to get to California." Andre tells us.

Mindy seems confused of his trait, as am I. So, it looks like we'll have to keep probing before we get it.

"Why California?" I ask.

"Well, I've always admired the film industry, and I have a cousin that lives in the area, so I just figured- I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WASN'T ME! STOP YELLING, STOP YELLING!" Andre instantly outbursts. He grabs his head, and begins to rock back and forth in his seat.

"What- what didn't you do, baby?" I ask.

"What's you're problem?! Um, sugar?" Mindy questions.

"Oh, nothing." Andre laughs. "I just don't have the money to go out there on my own. That's all."

Bipolarity. Classic.

"Well I think it's a great thing that you're going out to visit your family and- NO NO NO YOU'RE MAKING A WRONG TURN! GO LEFT GO LEFT!"

Mindy yanks the 'steering wheel' in the other direction. "It's alright, I'm going left, chill out there."

"Aw, it's all good!" Andre assures her. "I'm just happy we didn't miss the turn! …can we drive off a cliff? Life sucks."

"It's the worst." Mindy moans. "Hey look, ice cream!" She exclaims, instantly smiling.

"Excellent!" Sikowitz says, and Jade approaches the car.

"Well looky there! Another passenger!" Andre claps.

Mindy 'pulls over'.

"No! No! Stop! Stranger danger, stranger danger!" Andre begins to chant, but Jade gets in anyway.

This is going to be… interesting.

"Hi." Mindy says. "Where are you headed?"

"Club Rainbow." She smirks.

"Oh." Mindy says. "Um, where's that?"

"Oh- like you don't know." Jade grins. "I've seen you there _many _times."

Unbelievable. I mean, Mindy's not even gay and Jade's making fun of her sexuality! Well, at least, I don't think Mindy's gay…

That's what she was doing. She was testing Mindy, to see if she could pull it off. God, why can't she just leave the girl alone?

"It's okay, I know where club rainbow is!" Andre says, rather flamboyantly. "Just take the next right, and we're on our way! Woo woo!"

The class laughs.

One down, two to go.

"Okay." Mindy says.

Usually Sikowitz would buzz a player out at that point, but there were enough of us here to keep the scene going.

"I normally wouldn't hitchhike, but my parents have no idea I'm out."

"I know," I stay, acting as though a stereotypical lesbian might. "It's like, why can't you just let me be myself?"

"Um, excuse me, miss?" Andre says, tapping the driver cautiously on the shoulder. "Could you please not make such sharp turns? That girl keeps leaning on me."

"You act like I've got cooties- what are you? Five?" Jade snaps.

"I'll drive-" She pauses. "I'll drive however I want to. It's my life, I do what I want."

Seems like she's catching on.

"Is that so?" Jade challenges. "Because, I don't think you do."

"Sure I do. I'm just as prideful as any of you." Mindy says, possibly getting annoyed with Jade.

"You go girl!" Andre cheers.

"Prove it!" Jade mocks.

I glare at Jade harshly, before Mindy grasps my face and presses her lips against mine. I close my eyes, and fight to keep my hands off her.

"Scene!" Sikowitz calls, and she releases me.

R-right. The scene ends when the driver figures out the last trait. So… that means the scene is over.

I follow behind Jade, and return to my seat next to her.

"Not bad for your first improv, miss…"

"Crenshaw." Mindy informs him. She looked a little shaken up, too.

"Miss Crenshaw. Yes. You did quite well, so I'll allow you to participate as a passenger next time. Sound fair?"

"Actually I really didn't want to-"

"Very good!" Sikowitz interrupts. "Now, for the next improv game…"

I talk to Jade casually as we walk out of the classroom. The minute we're out of ear-shot, I grab her wrist.

"Why did you do that?!" I scrutinize.

She smiles. "What? I thought you liked her?"

I release her, and she smirks.

"W-wait, you're telling me you intended to do that?" I ask her.

"Well at least act a little happy." She instructs. "You do like her, don't you?"

"I- yes." I answer. "But, I mean, I like _you_ Jade."

She shrugs. "I know that. What, do you think I'm insecure or something?"

"Ummm…"

"Careful how you answer that." She warns, taking a pair of scissors from her pocket and twirling them in her fingers.

She was serious. Oh my god she was being serious. I don't believe for a second she planned it, but I can't deny the possibility either. She seemed to have some sort of idea in her mind when she volunteered. Her trait, her lines, the way she's acting now…

"You're serious." I note.


	7. This Ain't a Scene

Chapter 7: This Ain't a Scene

**Mindy's POV**

After homework and some unpacking, I head out to explore. I knew of the Smoothery, but other than that I'm not familiar with the popular hang-outs and hot spots of the town.

I thought to ask Josh to come with me, just to prove Megan wrong, but I was really getting sick of the concept in general. Since when have I started careing what people think of me, anyway?

No, I'll like who I want, and I don't have anything to prove to anyone. Not Megan, not Jade… Not even that damn teacher- telling me I'm doing my scene wrong, and then having the nerve to tell me I'm not doing improv right either? I mean- for fuck sakes, it's improv! There's no right or wrong way to do it. Oh, is he getting a piece of my mind tomorrow.

But on to today's issues, first. Where was I going to go?

I stop at a sushi bar called Nozu. It seems rather popular, considering how many people are here. That, or it's just because it's dinner time.

The restaurant has karaoke set up, but I'm not much of a singer. It looked like there was a group of three up there now. They aren't much for singers either.

I notice a few kids here from my school, so I must be in the right place. I may just make this a regular hang out, considering I can't exactly ride my bike out to The Premier anymore.

I ended up chatting with the three terrible singers once they got off stage. I figure a nice comment about their terrible song would start a conversation, at least. I ask if they're from Hollywood Arts, but they tell me they actually go to Mott High.

"Oh, hey! Josh goes to school there." I remember.

"You mean that awkward new kid?" One of the guys asks.

"With the big head?" Another adds.

"Yep, that's him." I say.

We talked for a while, and shared the plate of sushi they ordered. I think they were just hitting on me, but whatever. I can't argue with free fish.

Before they left, one of the guys gave me their number. Not that there's anything wrong with the guy (well, besides his singing), but I don't think it's the best idea I start dating someone who goes to the same school as Josh.

I think to leave too, once I see they've gone. Tori steps in front of me, and I'm shocked to see her here.

"Hey, when did you-"

She takes my face in her hands, and our lips crash together. We kiss repetitively; our tongues touching, until she breaks away. Her arms rested across the back of my neck, and she was smiling at me.

I see Jade sitting up at the sushi bar- (how the hell did I not notice them here earlier?) watching the both of us.

"T-Tori, Jade's right there." I breath, despite the fact I really didn't want her to let go.

She doesn't. "I know. She said it was okay."

"She did?" I question.

Tori answers by placing another kiss on my lips.

"She did." I confirm, eyes closed in bliss.

Tori laughs. "So Mindy, where you headed?"

She must have been referencing the game, in regards to the fact I was _just_ about to leave.

"I was about to head home, actually." I say. "But, if you have a better idea…?"

She presses her lips to mine briefly. Damn, I had no idea she could be so seductive.

"Now there's a good line to keep the scene going." She smirks, but her smile fades and she takes a more nervous tone. "And, my offer from yesterday is still open, if you want to come over."

I let her wrap her arms around my waist. She tilts her head, and our lips are nearly touching. I lean in, but she moves back in reaction before I can catch her lips.

She takes a step backwards, still looking at me, before turning around and starting toward the door.

"You comin'?" She calls, not even turning around.

I look to her, then to Jade, who signals me to follow. Tori leaves out the door, and I follow after her.

"This feels familiar." I comment, climbing in the passenger seat of her car.

She laughs.

"How's Jade going to get home, though?"

"She said she was going to have Cat come pick her up. Don't worry about her, okay?" Tori tells me, but I'm pretty sure she wasn't referring to Jade's transportation needs.

"I have to ask… why are you being so- you know, _friendly_?"

"I kiss you, and you describe it as 'friendly'?" Tori asks. "Heck. With that logic, I could ask you the same."

"Mine was because your girlfriend was mocking me." I blush. "Besides, it was just a scene."

"I know she told you I like you, Mindy" Tori admits.

Shit. "Well that explains a lot." I mutter.

This entire time, I thought that Tori had no idea I knew about her feelings toward me. And here I've been treating her like nothing's changed- god, she must have been confused as hell.

We pull into a driveway, and I hop out. She opens the door and I follow her inside.

Her house was kinda massive. Not like, mansion size, but… really, really nice. There was a built-in stage, which we passed over to get to the steps. Tori lead me to her room, and sits on her bed.

I lean against her as I sit down too. "So Tori Vega has a crush on me." I start in a smug tone. Really, I just didn't know what else to say.

She blushes, but keeps her composure. "And Mindy Crenshaw didn't run away screaming- 'Ewww, a homo!'"

I sit up. "Wait, has that actually happened?"

"Not as literal as I described it, but there is such a thing as homophobes at Hollywood Arts." She says.

"That's terrible." I note.

She nods. "But if you were, I would have known by now."

At first I'm confused, but then I remember our encounter at the movie theatre. I blush. "Right."

Her face reddens too. "Where does Josh think you are."

"We don't really keep tabs on each other." I tell her.

"Oh! Speaking of which, there were a couple rules Jade set." She remembers.

"Like what? No sex?" I ask.

"Like, she gets dibs on me, no matter what plans you and I make in advance or anything, the second she says she wants me, I'm hers." Tori explains. "And, she didn't really specify any boundaries, in regards to like… sex or anything." She replies, more nervously.

"Sounds fair enough to me." I smirk.


	8. For Fun

Chapter 8: For Fun

**Tori's POV**

I'm actually really impressed Jade's held out as long as she has. It took about three days for her to break, and snap at me for spending time with Mindy.

"I told you five thirty, Vega!" She shouts. "It's almost six, what the fuck is your problem?!" She greets as I enter her room, and shut the door.

"Baby, calm down!" I say, joining her on her bed. "We were playing Candyland, the game went a little longer than we thought. I'm here now, alright?" I explain.

I try to kiss her, but she turns her head. "No, not alright. I told you before you even left that you had to be here by five-thirty. It's not acceptable."

I sigh. "Okay, you're right. It's not, and I'm really, really sorry. Can we please just forget about it, or, let me off with a warning or something?"

She shuts her eyes, still facing away from me. "You promise you'll be on-time from now on?"

"Promise."

"Well, alright." She says, and kisses me.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I love you!" I tell her, and cling against her body.

"Jeez Tori, are you trying to strangle me?" She laughs, her arms also falling around me. "…I love you too sweetheart."

I nod.

"So you guys played Candyland?" She asks.

"Oh! Yeah." I reply. "But we didn't start the game until later."

"So what did you guys do when you got to her house?" Jade probes.

I shrug. She was being nosey, but she had every right to be. "Well Megan came to tell us that her brothers were at the Smoothery, and asked if we were interested in joining them there. We headed over for a little, and got back around… four-ish." I estimate. "Then an hour later she suggested we play a board game, and we looked through all their games until we found one to play."

"Anything else happen between the time you got back and started playing?" She questions, nudging me a little.

I blush, and begin to smile. "Well… we did wind up making out on her bed with our tops off."

She smirks, and scoots closer to me. "Oh really?"

I nod.

"Well come on, give me the details!" Jade excites. She sounded genuinely happy for me, since I've been waiting to break the boundaries between Mindy and I.

The thing is, she and I kissed and cuddled often, but, it never really went beyond that. I didn't want to rush her, nor did I want her to feel uncomfortable, but at the same time I craved to be closer to her.

"We were watching tv in Josh's room since he was still out." I start, but Jade interrupts me.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're telling me you made out with Josh's girlfriend on his own bed?" Jade laughs.

"She doesn't even consider them boyfriend-and-girlfriend anymore, and I'm trying to tell a story here!"

She puts her hands up, and looks at me to continue.

"Anyway, I was leaning against Mindy, and she had her arm around me, and I looked up and pecked her on the lips." I continue. "She put her free hand under my chin, and guided my face back to meet with her lips. She held me there, and the kiss started to deepen, so I put my arms around her and the next thing I know, our hands our tangled in each other's hair, and we're moaning into each other's lips."

Jade grins at me as she moves in even closer.

"From there we sorta just got caught up in it all, and I didn't even realize when or how I got her shirt off."

"Then what?" Jade asks.

"Then Josh came home. He opened the door, and Mindy and I separated ourselves before he saw us together." I tell her.

"Wait, Josh saw the both of you with your tops off? Jade questions. "I thought he knew you're a lesbian."

"Well I rolled off the other side of the bed before he saw me. He started to say something, but then I heard him mumble something and shut the door."

She scrunches her face. "Do you think Josh has never seen Mindy with her top off?"

"Probably" I shrug. "He's not exactly the most confident guy, if you haven't noticed."

She shrugs. "Still… don't you feel just a little bad for Mindy? I mean, she deserves a lot more than what Josh provides for her. Or, at least that's what it seems like considering her actions."

Mindy deserves much more than Josh. He's a nice guy- I'm not trying to bash on him or anything. He's very respectful towards Mindy and treats her good from what I can tell. I'm not sure if he really 'loves' her though. If he does, he certainly doesn't show it. It's not just the fact that he hardly pays attention to her… they lack passion.

"I wonder if Josh is aware of Mindy's disinterest." Jade asks. "Or how he'd react if he ever found out."

"I don't know." I shrug. "He'll have to find out eventually if she and I keep hanging out in places he may be able to watch us."

"Like his room?" Jade mocks.

"Hey! I didn't know it was going to happen! It just- happened!" I try to explain.

"On that note, you know you two are more than welcome to come to my house if you need some privacy."

Jade's house would be ideal, considering she doesn't have any siblings or other teens living with her.

"That would also solve the curfew issue." I point out.

**Mindy's POV**

Though I'm certain I'll never be as talented as some of the students in this school, I can defiantly tell my abilities are increasing. I just wrapped up Music Theory, said my goodbyes to Andre, and spotted Tori in the halls.

I check around. Class has only been out for two minutes, but it's not likely Drake's still around.

"Hey there pretty girl." I greet, leaning into Tori's ear.

She flinches and spins around, closing her locker as she does. "Whoa!" She starts. "You scared me!"

I laugh, and wrap my arms around her waist. "How was class?"

She sighs. "Well class was fine, but Jade never really showed up. Which, we saw her at lunch- she was here earlier."

I nod, moving in closer to her and not really paying attention to her concern.

"It's not like her to just leave school or skip class without telling me." Tori continues.

I try to kiss her, but she pulls back. "Mindy! I'm really worried!"

"Okay, alright." I sigh. "Here, I'll help you look for her. Where all have you checked?"

"No where yet." Tori responds. "I'm going to check the upper level, can you try the bathrooms and the Black Box?"

I agree to help her. I didn't find her anywhere on the floor-level bathrooms, so I hope Tori's found her upstairs, considering I have no idea what the 'Black Box' is.

I search down the halls until finding a theatrical set-up in the back of the school. I'm thinking this is what Tori must have been talking about. As I look around, though, no one's here.

I'm about to leave when I hear a noise.

"Shit!"

I turn around quietly. I… I think that _was_ Jade, actually. It was a faint sound, but…

"Jade?" I question, checking around the backstage area. I spot her sitting in the back corner- or, I think that's her. I can't see her face from where I am. "Jade?"

She turns around, and I notice the blade in her hand.

"Jade!" I scold, and rush towards her. Her sides and torso were bleeding.

She stands, turns around, and makes a face at me. "Oh- shut up!" She ironically shouts. "Before someone else comes in here and sees this."

I ignore her statement and continue to noisily concern over her. "What have you done to yourself? _Why_ did you…?" A thought crosses my mind. "Is this because of me and Tori?"

"No you dumb fuck!" She grunts. "Just, shut up, okay? I'm not doing this because I'm depressed or anything. Jesus christ."

I give her a confused look. "Then why are you…?"

She looks down at her chest and stomach, then back at me. She shrugs. "It's for fun."

It's...

"Jade, Tori's been worried sick looking for you. She said she didn't see you at lunch or class or… well, she said something, anyway. She's concerned, and… and you're in here cutting yourself?" I question.

"Vega worries a lot." She explains. "Hence the reason I didn't tell her what I was doing."

"So she doesn't know?" I clarify.

Jade laughs at me. "Are you kidding? She's seen me naked. I never said she didn't know, she just doesn't like it."

"I can see her point." I say, looking over the marks.

"So you gonna go tell her or what, Crenshaw?"

I don't know. Tori's going to have to find out sooner or later, or at least the next time Jade takes her shirt off.

I look to her sternly, hold out my hand, and raise an eyebrow. "Hand it over."

"No." She growls, gritting her teeth.

I continue to look at her with my harsh glare. Eventually she give in, and puts the blade in my hand.

I smirk with accomplishment, and look at the device in my hand. It appeared to be a crafting blade from the arts and design class. I took a tighter grip to it, stepped closer to Jade, and wrapped my arm around her back.

"What are you- oh…"

Her voice falters as I pull the sharp blade down her side to her hip. Her eyes flickered open and closed, and she looked like she was biting her tongue.

"I thought you said you liked this." I quote, starting from the top and again dragging the blade down her skin.

"I thought you said you didn't."

I pull the tool from her skin, and smirk demonically. "Are you kidding? All I said was I could see why Tori would be upset. I never said I don't enjoy it."

Speaking of Tori, she's probably still searching for Jade, or me. I wasn't quite ready to leave just yet, though. I run my nails down Jade's back, which causes her to bite her lip and her face goes flush. With that I start to trail the blade in patterns over her back, spine, and shoulders. I didn't draw blood like before, in fear she may pass out.

"Please don't… don't stop that." Jade mutters.

I smile, pull the pointed tip across her body and up to her chest. I take it away for a moment to bring it to her chin, and force her head up before I come close, and our lips are inches apart.

"So it's this easy, is it?" I smirk. I release her, and put the blade back in her hand. "That's all it takes for you to be completely mesmerized."

She swallows hard. "W-whatever. Let's just… let's find Tori before she thinks we've both left her." Jade suggests, and picks up her shirt from the ground.

"Oh Mindy!" Tori calls when I re-enter the halls by our lockers. "There you are. Have you seen Jade?"

I shake my head. "I didn't see her anywhere. I take it no luck on your end?"

"No…" She pouts. "I looked everywhere, I don't know where she could-"

"Looking for someone?"

"Jade!" Tori excites, and embraces the girl in a hug.

I notice Jade cringe a bit as Tori's body impacted hers, and I assume her cuts must still be sore. She looks at me, and I grin.

"Jade where were you all of fourth block? I've been worried like hell trying to find you!" Tori blurts as she releases her girlfriend.

"No where important, I'll tell you later." Jade says. "Let's get going before the hall monitors kick us out, hmm?"

The three of us walk out together, which was usual. Typically this would be the time Jade would release Tori to me, and tell her what time she had to be home by. It turns out that maybe she's changed her mind since our encounter in the Black Box.

"So, five thirty?" Tori asks, looking to Jade for permission.

"Actually how about you two hang out later this time." Jade suggests. "I wanted to talk to you about something, Tori." She says, looking to me suspiciously.

"Oh." Tori shrugs. "Well alright. See you later Mindy." She chimes, and plants a kiss on my lips before following Jade to her car.

"See ya." I wave, and wonder if there's any truth to that statement. Jade looked seriously pissed about _something_.

**A/N: DOUBLE UPDATE! Your positive reviews and feedback are always appreciated :D**


	9. Are you Smarter Than a Fifth Grader?

Chapter 9: Are you Smarter Than a Fifth Grader?

**Tori's POV**

When we got to my room, Jade began to run her hands over me. At first it was nice, but after a while it seemed like she was patting me down like I had a bomb on me or something.

"Everything okay?" I ask her.

She pulls her hands out from under my shirt. "Clothes off, Vega."

"Jade! My sister's home. She'll-"

"Off."

I make a face at her, and reluctantly pull off my shirt and jeans. Jade pulls me off the bed, and stands me up, then runs her eyes up and down my body.

"Are we playing CSI again? Because I think it's my turn to be the sexy agent." I complain.

"This isn't a game, Tori." Jade warns. She sits me back down, puts her hand on my shoulder, and looks me in my eyes. "Now, I need you to be honest with me. Has Mindy ever… hurt you, in any way?"

My eyes widen. "What? No!"

"Tor-"

"No, Jade." I interrupt. "Is that why you were acting so rude to her earlier? You think she's hurt me?"

She doesn't respond. Instead, she begins to lift her shirt. I see wounds from her previous cuts, as well as some fresh ones.

I freeze. "Wait! M-Mindy did this to you?" I ask, and pull her close.

"She did, but, I sorta let her." Jade responds. "It's not the issue. It's just she told me today that she was 'into' that sort of thing, and I wanted to make sure she wasn't, you know, abusing you."

I look to her stomach again and cringe, then back up to her. "Of course not."

She nods somberly. "Good. And you know if she ever does…"

"I'll tell you." I assure her. "But I really don't think it'll happen. Mindy's been really careful about not pushing me."

She nods, and pulls me into a quick hug.

I trace over each cut with my eyes, looking and the fresh scars streaming down her sides. Some ran over lines that were closing up, and you could tell where it irritated the skin the most. "So… Mindy… she did this?" I ask again. "When?"

"About half an hour ago. She came looking for me in the Black Box, which, to answer your question, is where I was all of fourth block." Jade explains. "She saw me cutting, and at first I thought she was mad at me. Then she just started tearing into my skin, and…"

Her face reddens, and I become surprised. "Jade, do you _like _her?"

"No!" She denies, the color in her face deepening. "I just liked the feeling."

I had a feeling my girlfriend may be developing a sort of lust for Mindy. It was cute- you know, besides all the blood and such.

"I bet you'd like her if she bound you to a bed and poured salt in those cuts." I taunt, moving closer to her.

"Shut up!" Jade scolds, and shoves me away. "Besides, I told you I was over the whole masochism thing."

"Uh huh. Right." I roll my eyes. "And I can see that's going really well."

"Just shut the fuck up!" She says, her eyes seem as though they've lit on fire as she scolds me.

I back off, not wishing to anger her any further. "Okay! I'm sorry!"

She didn't seem to calm down, per-se. Before she could say anything else though, Trina yells at us from the air vents, claiming we need to 'keep it down'

"I can't hear myself sing if you two are causing so much ruckus!" Trina scolds.

"Lucky you!" Jade shouts through the vent, and we hear Trina blare her music in response.

"You don't always have to be so bitter, you know!" I argue, giving her a stern look.

"And you don't always have to defend your loser of a sister." She bites back, keeping her eyes fixed in front of her and refusing to look at me.

**Mindy's POV**

Who knows what Jade was 'talking to' Tori about. I can't know for certain how she'll react if Jade tells her about our little meeting in the Black Box, but I'm not about to run over there and try to cover it up.

"You're home a little late." Josh notes, as he enters the room.

"What do you care?" I grunt, crossing my arms.

"Oh… I'm sorry." He says, and takes a seat next to me. "Hey, so how's school going?"

What the hell? I mean yeah I'm not in the best mood right now- I expected to be with Tori, someone who actually cares about me, but seriously? He doesn't even acknowledge the fact that I'm upset with him.

"Fine." I lie.

"Me too. This morning in science class, my teacher assigned us this project where we have to use foam balls to simulate the structure of a compound element." Josh goes on.

"Cool." I respond, my arms still crossed.

"It is! Because he also said that if we do more than one-"

I tuned him out at that point. I mean, I know he's a guy and all, and they're not the best at reading body language, but I think even Drake would be able to realize how upset I am. And Drake's an idiot! The one word responses, my lack of interest, my closed-off posture… Josh is a smart kid; he has to know I'm unhappy right now. The problem is, he avoids conflict like no other.

"I'm going to go get started on it now, as a matter of fact!" He claims before springing up and heading into his room.

I drop my head back and sigh.

"Tsk tsk tsk."

I look behind me to see Megan, who was looking up at me with her eyebrows raised.

"What." I moan.

"Grouchy much?" She mocks. At least _she_ could tell. "You mad about your boyfriend, or your girlfriend this time?"

"Knock it off, I'm not mad at either." I say, then cover my mouth. "I mean- Tori's not my girlfriend, and Josh is just- he's just being an idiot."

"Who said anything about Tori?" The kid smirks, then takes a bite out of her candy bar. "Speaking of which, isn't she usually here by this time?" She looks about the room.

"Megan I really don't want to talk to you about this." I moan, and slouch back onto the couch.

"Why not?" She asks, and hops up there with me. "It's not like you talk to Josh about it."

I glare at her, but I knew she was right.

"What's on your mind?"

I sigh. For a nine-year-old kid, she's pretty sharp. It's not I keep my sexuality a secret, but the life I'm living right now isn't a healthy example for the child's mind.

Eh, her mind's pretty fucked up as is, come to think of it.

"It's Jade." I finally blurt. "Tori's _real_ girlfriend."

"You mean the goth chick from the Premier?" Megan asks. "She was cool! Are you gonna start bringing her over?"

Oh god.

"I mean… so, Jade? Did she find out or something?" Megan corrects, noticing my reaction to her selfish comments.

"No, she's known about mine and Tori's little play-dates."

"I'm nine, Mindy. You don't have to talk down to me, I think I know what you two were doing." Megan says warningly.

"Do you?" I challenge.

"Well whatever it is, I highly doubt you're playing with dolls and having tea-parties." She smirks.

"Anyway." I interrupt. I'm sure her parents wouldn't be happy with me going into detail. "I've been encouraging some of Jade's… ehm, bad habits." I put it. "And I think Jade may not like the kind of person I am. I'm just afraid she'll re-consider letting Tori and I see each other."

"Bad habits?" Megan questions, but shakes it. "Well, okay. If Jade's been doing these things, how can she blame you for 'encouraging' them? Or, whatever you called it."

"It's a bit more complicated then that." I sigh. "I can't change things though, so I'm just gonna have to see."

She shrugs, and stands. "Well alright then. And if you do end up getting with the goth…"

I glare at her.

"Right." She rolls her eyes. "Well, you're going to have to tell Josh about this some time. I know he hasn't been treating you right, but that doesn't mean it's okay for you to date people behind his back just to get back at him."

I nearly stop to correct her, but figure it best I not get in an argument with the girl over this. She was wrong, though. I wasn't with Tori because I wanted to get back at Josh. …right?

No, of course not. I can't say it doesn't feel just a little nice to know Josh isn't just getting away with the way he's treating me, but there's more to it then just that. Tori provides me with the things I need; love, attention… and even with dating Jade and following all her rules, Tori still has much more time for me than Josh ever has.

Josh just isn't an affectionate guy. It doesn't make him a bad person, but I need those things. We have so much in common- I really thought it would work out at first. But I've known for a while now that we really aren't cut out for each other.

Oh… Megan's right. Josh needs to know about this. I can't just keep leading him on that everything's okay- well, actually, I've been giving him every sign that it _isn't_ okay. My point is, I have to talk to him. He needs to know, and it's better sooner than later.

His door was open, but I knock to let him know I'm here.

He looks over. "Oh, hey Mindy!"

"Josh, we need to talk."

"Can you wait juuust one second? I have to color in these electrons so I know how many of each I need."

I step inside, and close his door. "Well can't you do it later? This is kinda… this is _really_ important."

"Yeah, just a minute…" He says, completely mesmerized in his project.

**Tori's POV**

"I'm not defending her- I agree! I'm just saying you don't have to put it in such a mean way." I tell her.

"You know-" Jade starts, but we're interrupted again. This time by a knock on the door.

"Tori!" My sister yells from the other room. "Get the door!"

I roll my eyes. "I'm going to go see who's here. Do _not_ fight Trina while I'm gone." I warn her. I throw on my clothes, and head down the steps.

I'm surprised to see Mindy here. I opened the door, and she just walks right in without saying anything. She sits down on the couch, looks around, then looks at me with a questioning expression.

"She's upstairs." I say, assuming she's looking for Jade. "Um… is everything okay?"

"Yeah." She replies, very flatly.

I take her up to my room, and I'm relieved to see Jade still there, not getting in a scrap with Trina. She still had her top off, but I'm sure Mindy's already seen her marks, considering she's the cause of them.

"Is it five thirty already?" Jade sasses, crossing her arms. She's just in a bad mood, but I have a feeling Mindy's not exactly in the best shape herself. I don't know if she can take Jade's snarky comments at the moment.

"I know I'm early, I'm not here to pick her up or anything… I just need somewhere to stay for the night." Mindy tells us.

The way she spoke said she could burst at any second. Whatever it was that was bothering her, she was bottling it up, and it wasn't good.

"What's going on?" I ask, putting a comforting arm around her. "Are you and Josh fighting?"

"No." She says, and begins to sob. "That's the problem. We aren't fighting- we're not doing anything. He's just avoiding talking to me all together… so I'm just going to avoid him."

"Wait…" Jade says. "Start from the beginning. What's he doing to avoid you?"

"He's not- he's not avoiding _me_, he's just trying not to get into any fights or arguments, or have a serious conversation regarding our relationship." Mindy says, clearly stressed.

I pull her towards the wall and lean her against the back side. She drops her head back, and shuts her eyes.

"And what are you doing?" Jade challenges.

"I have no choice!" Mindy snaps. "He won't listen to me! It's like nothing I say gets through to him! I bet if I told him I want to break up, then he'd listen." She ponders aloud.

"So, tell him you wanna break up." I shrug.

"I mean- I want to. Right now I do. At the same time though…" She sighs. "I don't know."

"No, what is it?" I prompt.

She seems hesitant for a moment, then looks between me and Jade. "Well… it's kinda dumb but… I just want him to fight for me. You know? And I feel like if I talk to him, and tell him there's a problem, maybe he'll try to fix it." She admits. "Maybe he'll love me."

"You deserve those things, you know." I tell her. "I mean it. You're such a wonderful girl. You deserve passion and excitement in your life."

She looks between me and Jade, then collapses against me, with her arms around my waist. "Thank you, both of you."

I hold her, and Jade rolls her eyes, but comes closer and starts to rub Mindy's back.

"Can I please stay the night here?" Mindy cries.

"Oh, of course you can sweetheart!" I say, and kiss her forehead.

"On one condition." Jade intervenes.

I glare at her. She always has her restrictions… I know I'm her girlfriend, but can't she see Mindy's hurting right now?

"What?" Mindy mumbles.

Jade crosses her arms, and looks to her with a serious expression. "You have to confront Josh first."


	10. Good Girls Don't Share

**A/N: EagleSnake; thanks for the reviews! (Even those i couldn't read, because they're in different languages) and yes; I know it was you, goofball!**

**And now, chapter 10 ^.^**

Chapter 10: Good Girls Don't Share

**Mindy's POV**

Jade was right. Here I am complaining about him getting away from conflict, when that's all I've done since I met these girls. I need to be more forceful! But… not too forceful. I don't want to hurt his feelings.

…oh, how do those two get along anyway? I mean, they're the complete opposites! Well, disregarding gender.

Anyway… Jade was driving me there now. Tori was here too, sitting in the back while I gave Jade directions to my house.

When I arrived, the first thing I did was grab a few of my things and shove them in a bag. Overnight stuff; like homework, clothes, toothbrush… once I had that all sorted out, I returned to Josh's room, the bag slung over my shoulder.

"I'm staying the night at Tori's house." I say, entering his room.

"Hmm?" He says, and looks at me. "Why are you telling me?"

I swallow. "Because she's a lesbian. I staying the night at a lesbian's house, Josh."

He laughs a little. "Mindy it's okay! You know I'm not a homophobic."

I swear to god, this dumb fuck-

"This is insane! Aren't you at least a little concerned she might try something?" I scoff.

He looks up from his project. "Well, should I be?"

I roll my eyes. "Unbelievable."

"Look, she has a girlfriend, and you have a boyfriend. I trust you." He says, and returns to his project.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't." I say, trying to get some sort of reaction out of him. "I… I kissed her."

Finally he puts down the dumb project and faces me. "Mindy… that's… that's so great!"

Fuck my life.

"I'm happy for you for exploring your sexuality. It's good for people to express-"

"You know what? I'm just going to stop you there." I state, looking in his eyes. "We're done."

He takes his hand off my shoulder, and freezes. Just as I think maybe he's about to say something, he sits back down, and quietly works on his project.

I currently was sitting on the couch of the Vega residence, balling my eyes out into a bowl of ice-cream while Tori rubbed my back. Jade wasn't the best at comfort, but she did suggest we ask Megan for some torturous device that can help me take revenge.

Trina came downstairs for a second. She must have seen me crying, considering she wasn't down here for too long.

"He just left!" I blubber. I must have repeated myself more than a couple times, but I couldn't think.

"And he's going to regret it for the rest of his life." Tori claims. "He's a stupid idiot, and I'm sorry he didn't treat you with the love and attention you deserve."

Her words of support helped some, but I was still hurt. If I was worth fighting for, then wouldn't he have at least tried to stop me? She was trying everything to make me feel better though.

"I might need to stay for longer than just tonight…" I mutter. "If that's alright with the both of you."

"Absolutely."

"We'll see." Jade counters.

**Tori's POV**

I think I might fuck Jade tonight.

Umm… I mean… well, I mean like if she wants to. She's defiantly going to have to make the first move. But what I'm saying is, if she wanted to tonight, I would totally take it into consideration.

I guess what I'm saying is I want to, and I don't think the fact that Mindy's sleeping in the same bed with us really matters.

Actually- it does matter. Or at least, it makes a difference. Back when we met Mindy, she was having problems with Josh then too, and Jade decided to 'arouse' me in a public place, with Mindy right in earshot. I know for a fact that Jade's bold move took Mindy's mind off of her issues, at least for the time being.

Jade and I were already in bed before Mindy left to take a shower, and she was changing into her pajamas now, actually. I thought about touching Jade in that spot on the back of her neck… she just gets so… I don't know, clingy, cuddly… _intimate_. That's the word. I touch a certain part of her neck, and Jade becomes so lovey-dovey.

But I'm rambling.

"Mmm… baby girl…" Jade sighs, and smiles at me.

I cuddle in next to her and embrace her in a kiss. "I love you Jade." I whisper against her lips.

She pulls me in again, this time letting her tongue slip into my mouth. I let her explore the inside, her tongue running over my teeth and delving further down until she pulls away and we gasp for air.

Mindy didn't seem uncomfortable with it at all. She climbed right into bed with us, and I just now realized she was on the other side of Jade.

I pause, and turn my head to look at her, seeing if she looked awkward about the situation at all.

"Well don't let me stop you." She smirks. "Please, go on."

I look Jade in the eyes with a devious smirk, until she reaches under my shirt, and my smile melts into a pleasurable moan

I avoided looking over, but I feel like Mindy had her eyes glued to us as Jade and I undressed each other. We weren't wearing much to begin with, but soon enough I'm on my back while Jade begins to remove my panties with her teeth.

"Ah!" I jump when at first she bites me. She takes the cloth between her teeth again, and pulls down.

"Oh fuck." I hear Mindy whisper. I don't think she could see clearly from where she was, but I could defiantly tell this was making her hot.

"Watch and learn, Crenshaw." Jade grins, and runs her tongue quickly over my clit.

Again I gasp, and my hips shoot up a little. I can't say if Mindy's ever had sex with a girl before, nor can Jade. That being said, I think Jade may have been talking about teaching Mindy how to pleasure me.

I was a little embarrassed. Jade had only just begun and already I was becoming very wet. It could be the fact that Mindy's watching, or maybe Jade's just that good. Her tongue enters me, and I decide it must be both.

"_Fuck_." I breath, high-pitched and lightly. Trina was right next door, and besides that, my mother was also home.

As Jade was working her tongue inside me, I feel Mindy shift slightly. She leans over, places a kiss on my lips, and joins Jade on the lower side of my bed.

"Mind if I try?" She whispers, and I felt a heat pass over me.

"Sure." Jade replies, once she's pulled out of me. I feel Mindy's run her tongue across my lips until she presses through, and I nearly explode into her.

"Mmm!" I moan, biting down on my lip to keep myself from screaming out.

She was pressing into me harder now, and when I look down my chest I notice Jade had her hand tangled in Mindy's hair. She motioned Mindy in a circular pattern, to which she pleasurably moaned and sucked even harder.

It didn't take long for her to cause my insides to rupture, and she kept herself pressed to me. At first I thought it was Jade holding her there, but Mindy's fingers dug into my hips as she swallows my cum.

When I've finished, my entire body collapses against the bed. Mindy joins me, and kisses me on the lips once she's laying at my side. I grasp her by the back of her neck, and pull her towards me, my tongue entering her mouth as I taste myself on her.

Jade climbs back up too, and lands on the other side of me. "Having fun, Mindy?" She grunts, almost with a jealous tone.

Mindy pulls away from me, and looks worriedly towards Jade.

She smiles, which turns into a laugh. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She sighs in relief.

"I was just going to tell you not to hog all the fun. I don't care what the two of you do, but you best believe this girl is still mine."

Mindy nods, and returns her head to the pillow. I look between the two.

"Oh will you both chill out? Can't we all just be good girls and share?" I attempt.

"For fuck sakes, Tori. This is far beyond any sort of 'good'." Jade scoffs. "And I'm not done with you, so don't you start falling asleep just yet, Vega."

With that, Jade sinks down again and pulls my legs up and apart. I gasp, and Mindy smirks at my reaction.


	11. Drake

Chapter 11: Drake

**Tori's POV**

I just got home from school, and right away I hear the doorbell go off. Jade said to meet her at her place after Mindy dropped me off, but… there's no way Mindy could have gotten here this quickly. She had to stop by her house first- or so she told me, before coming to get me.

I was stumped. It could be either one of them.

"Beck?" I question, opening the door.

"Is your sister home?" He asks, and peeks inside.

"Um, no. But why are you…" I pause. "Well come on in."

"Thanks." He steps inside, and puts his backpack next to the couch as he takes a seat on the armrest.

I meet him over there, and take a seat while shutting the lid on my laptop before returning my attention to him. "So, why are you looking for Trina?" I ask.

"I'm not." He replies. "I'm sick of Drake complaining about her during lunch, and I came over to tell her to knock it off. He's sick of it, and I know exactly how it feels."

I laugh a little. "Well you can try, but I've already talked to her about it. She's not giving up on that boy for anything."

He sighs. "Alright. Well I'll see her at school or something, I guess." He decides, and stands from his spot.

"Waaaait." I say, and take a step towards him. "Why do you all of the sudden care about this 'Drake' kid's problems?" I ask, and I think I see him blush a little. "You don't… you don't have a crush on _Trina_, do you?"

He rolls his eye, but his face was still glowing. "No, Tori. I don't."

My eyes widen. "Oh my god! You have a crush on Trina!" I smile, but it fades. "Ew, wait, why?"

"I said I don't, okay? Of all the people, I thought you'd understand that."

He's right. I am her sister. I know what Trina's like, and it's not fun. It still didn't add up, though. He was suddenly acting all nervous.

As he left out the door, Mindy came inside. She gives me a questioning look as I meet her at the door, and Beck drives off.

"He wanted to tell Trina to get off Drake's back." I explain.

"Ah." She nods. "Wait, he came all the way here to tell her that?"

I nod. "Weird, right?"

"Well, I don't know." Mindy ponders. "Do you think Beck has a _crush_?"

"That's what I thought!" I excite, and squeeze her shoulders. "The way he was talking and acting when he came in here- it definitely sounds like it."

She grins. "Aw, that's kinda cute."

"So what do we do about it?" I ask, and take her hand. "Should we try to get him to admit it?"

She leads me to her car, and opens the door for me. I hop in, and she closes it, runs to the other side, and jumps in as well. "I don't know if we should interfere. I mean, it would be great to see them get together, but…" She shrugs. "Well I didn't have anything planned anyway. Let's go!"

"Yay!" I excite.

Mindy was actually doing a lot better since her break up with Josh. She's sleeping at her house again- well, most of the time, anyway, and the two, though they haven't interacted yet, can be in the same room without the world imploding on itself.

But anyway, it's good to see her participating in an activity she seems to be enjoying.

First things first, we decided to go find Trina. I agreed, and told Mindy where to find her; at an audition for a commercial involving hair products. And yes; this is the same audition she was practicing singing for.

"Oh, hey!" Trina greets as we walk in. "Are you guys here to wish me luck?"

"Actually, we-"

"Trina Vega." A lady calls, stepping halfway out of the door.

"Oops, hang on. I'll be out in just a minute!" Trina announces, and heads inside.

I look to Mindy, who shrugs and takes a seat. I sit next to her. "So what are we going to tell her, anyway?"

"I guess we didn't really think that one through." Mindy notes. She takes a breath. "How about… 'Trina; stop harassing Drake, he's off limits, and you need to move on.'"

I nod. "Perfect!" Perfect and discreet, that is. After all, we can't just tell Trina that Beck likes her. She'll go all crazy and obsessive, and… Trina.

Mindy and I wait. Five minutes later, she stumbles out, smiling and waving. "Thanks! So, I'll hear from you soon?"

The lady glares at her, and slams the door.

"How'd it go?" Mindy questions.

"Awesome." Trina declares, looking proud of herself. "Thanks for coming down here, but it totally wasn't necessary. I don't need your luck; I'm a star."

"Actually, that isn't really why we came down here." Mindy begins.

She looks between her and me. "Well, what, then?"

"You need to lay off Drake." Mindy says. "He's sick of you chasing him, everywhere, okay? He's off limits, period."

"Aaaand." I throw in. "You need to move on, start thinking about dating other people, hmm?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Drake loves me, and I'm not going to stop until he understands that." Trina says, and speed-walks to the door with her head up.

I chase after her. "W-wait!"

Mindy and I follow her out the doors. She continues to walk. "What?"

"Don't you think there's better looking guys out there than Drake? You know, like guys you've known longer?" I ask her.

"And besides, he's just not interested in you. I hate to burst your bubble, but Drake's already got his sights set on someone else." Mindy informs her.

"He does?" She asks, and stops in her tracks.

He does? Well, maybe Mindy knows something I don't. Oh! Or, she's just making it up to further convince Trina he's not interested.

"Sorry." Mindy shrugs.

Trina makes a pouty face. "Look. I don't need you two telling me who I can and can't have feelings for. Who do you think you are, anyway? I don't know about you Mindy, but of all people, Tori, I thought you'd understand that."

That being said, she slams her car door, looking very upset with us as she drove away.

Mindy sighs. "Actually, maybe she's right, Tori."

"But… but I wasn't trying to-" I stutter, but Mindy silences me by placing her finger on my lips.

"Trina's going to like who she likes, and we can't change that. We're just going to have to try something else." She claims.

Trina didn't know we were trying to set her up with Beck; she thought we were just defending Drake, and telling her to give up. I guess I could see how it may have seemed that way. Anyway, Mindy was right. There was obviously no hope getting through to Trina, so…

"Now what?" Mindy asks as she begins to drive.

"The way I see it, there's three options."

"Go on." She prompts.

"We could go to Drake, and talk to him about maybe trying to get rid of Trina. We could go to Beck, and try to convince him to open up a little, or…"

"Or what? Come on, the suspense is killing me!"

"We get Jade involved." I pitch, and move my eyebrows up and down.

"I like." She smiles, and makes a U-turn.

**Mindy's POV**

We arrived at Jade's house, and Tori knocked on her door. Jade wasn't expecting her until about four today, so we were a bit early. Lucky for us, she was still home.

"Tori and Mindy." She smirks, and steps to the side. She gives Tori a quick kiss before I enter too.

"What, none for me?" I joke, but Jade lays a quick one on me.

I'd be lying if i said she wasn't bold.

"What are you two doing here? It's only three thirty." Jade questions, leading us up to her room.

"Well, Beck came over after school, and he and I had a little chat…" Tori begins.

We enter Jade's room, and take a seat on her bed. "Okay. Why do I care?"

"We're getting there." I tell her, and she rolls her eyes impatiently.

"Okay." Tori continues. "Well, what happened was, Beck originally came over to yell at Trina to leave Drake alone."

"Yeah- but apparently he was acting all nervous, right?" I add.

"Right right right." Tori says. "So, I asked him why he cared about Trina harassing Drake, and…"

"We think Beck has a crush on Drake!" I blurt, too excited to hold it in.

"What?" Jade asks I shocked.

"What?!" Tori exclaims, even more shocked.

"W- but, Tori, I thought you already knew." I ask, not a little confused myself. "That's why we told Trina to back off, right?"

She looked at me with a blank expression.

"…you said he was acting nervous, you said you thought he had a crush-"

"On _Trina_." Tori corrects. "I thought he had a crush on my sister- not Josh's brother!"

"Wow." I stammer. "All I can say is… really?" I laugh. "You think Beck- or _anyone_, for that matter, would have a crush on your sister?"

**Tori's POV**

Well, yeah! Wait… no. What was it Beck said to me again?

_ "Oh my god! You have a crush on Trina! Ew, wait, why?"_

_ "I said I don't, okay? Of all the people, Tori, I thought you'd understand that."_

I can't believe I didn't see it before. Beck wasn't talking about how gross Trina was, he was talking about…

"Beck's gay?" I ask.

"You didn't know that?" Mindy asks.

"Oops." Jade says, and I look at her.

"You knew?!"

"I thought I told you that!" She defends.

It still just didn't seem that logical. I start to add it all up. "So Beck came over, because he wanted to yell at Trina to leave Drake alone, not because he likes Trina, but because he…"

Jade nods.

"And, and was acting all nervous and everything because he thought I'd caught on that he actually has a crush on…"

"Drake." Mindy finishes for me, while also nodding.

I guess that makes a lot more sense actually, but… "No way. There's no way Drake would go for him." I announce. "He's too girl-crazed."

"Actually, he hasn't had that much luck with the girls around here." Jade comments.

"But believe me- he's girl crazed all right." Mindy informs us. "But he slips up every now and then."

Jade and I look at her.

"Once in a rare while, he'll comment on guys looks or behaviors. Personally, I don't think he even realizes it. Now I'm not saying he likes Beck that way, but…" Mindy trails. She appears lost in thought, or a memory.

"Well what?" Jade stammers. "God, does anyone talk in complete sentences anymore?"

Mindy sighs. "There was something he said back when we first joined the school. I didn't think it was such a big deal, and, in regards to him, it still doesn't. But if Beck really does have a crush on him, then that changes things dramatically."

"Well what did he say?" I ask.

_ "Can you believe that? She picked the pretty boy over me!"_

_ "Drake, for fuck sake, will you just let it go? She's probably his girlfriend."_

_ "Yeah- I doubt it. I've seen, like, six other girls on him just today."_

"He really called Drake 'pretty'?" Jade questions, sitting upright now.

Mindy nods. "And like I said, he probably isn't in love with Beck or anything, but maybe he's developing some sort of feelings for him besides a friendship. I say he just doesn't realize it." She pauses for a second, and returns to her thinking pose. "And actually, I don't think he realizes it all together. Like I said before, it's not the first time I've seen him slip up like that."

"It almost seems like, with the way he's always hitting on and obsessing over girls, maybe he's trying to reject the idea." I pitch.

"Guys and girls who are insecure about their sexuality tend to do that, so I hear." Jade adds.

"So that's it, then. It's very possible Beck and Drake have a sort of attraction between each other." Mindy declares.

"Aw." I smile. "That _is_ cute!"

"And that's why you two came over- well, that's why Mindy came over." Jade corrects. "You want me to help you guys get them together?"

"Oh- this is going to be so much fun!" I excite, and Jade and Mindy agree.


	12. Persistence

Chapter 12: Persistence

**Mindy's POV**

The three of us had a set up planned. We each had a role, too. Tori's job was to distract Trina all day, so that left me and Jade with arranging things. Tori helped us plan it too, though. Not just the distracting part, but she had a few ideas on the steps we needed to take to make things seem not so obvious.

The school bell rings, and Jade was already in the Black Box waiting. She texts me an emoticon of a frog's face, which was our code for 'go'. …I totally take credit for that idea.

Tori's first to leave class. We know Trina waits by Drake's locker every day after school, so finding her wasn't the issue. It would be a challenge to tear her from the locker, but Tori said she'd work it out.

I left too, with all the other students. My mission was to find Drake. I'd have to keep him at school long enough for Jade to carry out her plan, and send me the little tiger face. I have my methods.

Beck already agreed to meet Jade in the Black Box. She tells me she's known Beck since he was a kid, so she's confident she'll be able to get him in the Black-Box.

I see Tori being dragged by a very excited Trina (who knows how Tori pulled that one off) out the school doors, just as Drake approaches his locker. He pulls his backpack out, and shuts it.

I stop in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, home." He says. "And so are you. Hurry up before I miss the bus."

I wish that boy would just get his drivers license already.

He begins to push past me, but I take another step to block him. "Your backpack's empty." I note.

"Yeah, so?"

"So misses Shaw assigned us Math homework today. How do you expect to do your homework without a text book?" I challenge.

"Uh, I have her second block, remember? I don't have her class again until Friday."

Damn these block schedules, and my memory for failing at a time like this.

Drake again pushes past me, and starts walking to the doors. All in one hasty move, I spring forward, grab his backpack, and make a break for it.

"Mindy!" He scolds.

I ran across the halls, up stairs, through the classes, until Jade sent me the tiger, and I dash towards the Black-Box.

Once there, I rush inside. I chuck the backpack into the green-room, and Jade locks the door.

"Yes!" I cheer, and high-five her.

She sends Tori a text with a caterpillar, which was our symbol for success. With that, we sit in the Black-Box and tune the camera to portray the green-room.

"I still don't get how you hacked the school system to give us access to the security cameras." Jade wonders aloud.

"Eh." I shrug. "You learn a lot in the wacky-shack."

She gives me a curious look, but shrugs it off and looks at the camera. Tori comes bursting through the doors.

"What I miss?!"

I laugh. "Nothing, yet. I don't think Beck even knows Drake's there."

"Shh!" Jade warns. "Shut up, you guys!"

"Jade, I seriously can't find it in here. Are you absolutely certain you-" Beck begins, but turns around and freezes. "You're not Jade."

"No." Drake responds. "Look; I'm just here to get my backpack, okay?"

Beck looks to his left. "This backpack?" He asks, and picks it up.

"Yeah." Drake responds.

Beck steps forward, and hands it to him. Drake slings it over his back. "Um, thanks." He responds, before starting toward the door.

He pulls on it.

"…um, shoot. Is there another way out of here?" Drake concerns, pulling harder on the door.

Beck looks over again, and I think I see his face start to flush as he realizes he's locked in. It's hard to tell with the camera angle, though. He walks to the door, and turns the knob. It doesn't open for him, either.

"I think we may be stuck in here for a while." Beck comments, and returns to the other side of the room.

"Aw, man!" Drake moans, as he slides his back down the wall until he's sitting on the floor. "I'm gonna miss my bus! Mindy!" He starts to scream, and we hear his through the doors, too. "Mindy, let us out!"

I laugh.

"Wait…" Beck ponders. "Mindy locked us in here?"

"I think so." Drake responds. "She took my backpack and just chucked it in here, then suddenly the door slammed."

It's funny the way you could see Beck's facial expression as he connected the dots. I'm pretty sure he knew me and Jade, as well as Tori, were involved in all this.

"What?" Drake asks.

Beck realizes he was staring, and shakes his head. "Nothing. Just, thinking about how we're going to get out of here."

"Oh." Drake responds, and it's impossible to read his expression.

"Well as long as we're here we may as well talk." Beck suggests. "How are you liking Sikowitz class?"

Drake makes a snorting sound. "It's terrible. The guy's a maniac."

Beck chuckles. "You should really switch into my hour. I have his class right before lunch; so does Mindy, and Andre, and Tori and Jade… everyone has that class, actually."

"Aw no fair." Drake pouts. "All I have in my class is that stupid bitch Trina."

Beck smiles a little.

"What's so funny?"

"She is pretty stupid." Beck confirms. "I don't think she means to be a bitch, though."

What? What was he doing, defending Trina? God, I hope Tori wasn't right about him liking her instead of Drake.

"Well she is." Drake says. "And she's desperate, too. You told me that yourself."

"Yeah but I think you already knew that one." He replies.

Drake nods.

"…Yeah." Beck continues. "She's annoying, desperate, stupid, and maybe a little naïve. But, you gotta hand it to her. That girl's driven."

"Driven me insane is more like it." Drake scoffs.

"I'm serious." Beck continues. "She doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. Boys, auditions… it doesn't matter. If she has to have it, she'll go through any lengths to get it." He explains. "OnE time, she made her sister be her slave for a month."

"Really?" Drake asks.

"Well, sorta. We got Ke$ha to perform a private concert at her house, and _then_ she let her off the hook." Beck corrects.

"Jeez."

"She gets what she wants." Beck repeats, making his point.

"I guess so." Drake shrugs.

"My point is, you could really learn a thing or two from her."

Drake looks at him, then points at himself. "M-me?"

He nods. "I know you and I haven't known each other that long, but… it's just, you can't give up, Drake."

Jade, Tori and I all lean in.

"If you get shot down, you get right back up again. I don't know how things were back in your old town, but Hollywood chicks don't like pusses."

"Except for Tori and Jade." Drake notes.

"This is true." Beck says, becoming side tracked.

I start to laugh, but Jade slaps me on the chest, and I decide to shut up.

"I mean it, Drake. You're never going to get anywhere in this town if you're going to let rejection stop you. Just… what's that song you're always singing?" He ponders for a moment. "Find a way." Beck concludes.

Drake goes quiet, and Beck becomes nervous. I couldn't help but smile- they're just so freaking cute together!

"Don't you think we should let them out, guys?" Tori suggests. "I think they've had enough bonding time for one day."

"Nooo, I want to keep watching this!" I squeal, and pull my knees up on the chair.

"This isn't the movie theatre, Crenshaw." Jade reminds me. Come on, let's go tell Lane the green-room is locked."


	13. We All Ordered the Fish

Chapter 13: We All Ordered the Fish

**Tori's POV**

Whenever Beck text me about the incident, I acted as though I had no idea, and pretended to be concerned.

My phone goes off for the fortieth time this night.

"Oh, god! When's it going to stop?" Mindy moans.

"At least you don't have him texting your phone every five seconds." Jade grunts. "He has both mine and Tori's numbers."

Her phone goes off. "Well I have Drake on me about his dumb backpack. Trust me- it's not exactly a field trip."

Jade and I break out laughing. "What did you say?" I manage through my laughing fit.

"I said, it's not exactly a field trip!"

"The expression is 'field _day_." Jade corrects.

She looks at us both with concern. "You mean it's not field trip?"

"Where would the trip be?!" I point out.

"In a field!" She reasons, and slouch against the couch. Her phone buzzes again, and she picks it up and chucks it across the room.

Finally the guys stopped sending us angry text messages. I had to deal with Trina yelling at me for tricking her, but my parents came home soon and she shut up.

"Oh! Jade's here." My mother comments.

"And Mindy." Dad adds, looking a little disappointed.

"Hi Mister and Misses Vega." Mindy greets, waving at them.

"Whatever." Jade says, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Tori sweetie, not that I have anything against you having your friend and girlfriend over, but we're starting dinner soon and I'm sorry, but I'm not cooking for them." Mom informs me.

I shrug. "We'll just go to Nozu. That okay?" I look between Mindy and Jade, who both nod.

"Okay hun. Don't stay out too long." Mom tells me, and I run upstairs. I fish out some money from my purse, and meet Mindy and Jade out the door, yelling 'bye' as I shut it.

"You need to stop by your house first Mindy?" Jade checks.

She shakes her head. "I don't think so. Let's go get some sushi!"

"Yeah!" I cheer.

"Be patient." Jade warns. "I told Cat I'd pick her up, so she's coming with us."

Come to think of it, I haven't even seen Cat that much around school. Usually she's right there, following behind me and Jade. I guess Jade's been keeping in touch with her, though, so I probably shouldn't worry about it.

"Hia!" Cat greets, and hops in next too Mindy. "Ooo! Do you guys have apricots?"

I look to the back seat, and Jade does too for a brief moment.

"It's my lip gloss." Mindy admits. "I can't believe you can smell that."

"I have the nose that knows!" Cat obnoxiously claims, and begins to giggle.

"So sushi?" I prompt. Mindy nods, and Jade pulls out of Cat's driveway.

Nozu was busy as ever. There was a Northridge girl on stage, which meant there was bound to be more somewhere. Northridge girls travel in packs, after all.

We took one of the booths on the side, and the waiter handed us our menus.

"What's mien chow?" Cat asks.

"It's a noodle, and where do you see that?" Jade asks, leaning over to look at Cat's menu.

"Oh, it isn't on the menu! But this one time, my brother told our neighbor's cousin's dog that he was going to replace his brains with mien chow." Cat smiles, and pulls at her hair.

Jade and I stare at her oddly.

"Wait." Mindy says, dropping her menu. "Is your name… Cat _Valentine_?"

"Yeah!" Cat applauds. "Now you guess Tori and Jade's last names!"

"I didn't guess. I knew your brother while I was at the institution. Darrel Valentine, right?" Mindy tells her.

I gasp.

"Oh my gosh, Tori, Jade, you're new friend is psychic!" Cat laughs.

"Or psychotic." Jade notes. "You weren't kidding about spending time in the crazy house?"

I look to her. "Is… is that true."

She looks down to the corner of the table. "It was a while ago…"

She doesn't seem like that type of person, though. She knew Cat's brother, and apparently Jade knew too, so, it must be true.

"…why?" I ask, whining a little.

She doesn't respond, and it almost look like she's crying.

I immediately wrap my arms around her, and press my forehead to her temple. "Hey, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"No one's forcing you." Jade says.

"Do you think they serve buffalo nuggets here?"

We'd pretty much tuned Cat out though, as we've learned to do.

"…are you okay?" I ask, returning my attention to Mindy.

She nods, and falls into my arms. She had her head buried against my shoulder.

"Okay, can I start you girls off with some-"

"Beat it!" Jade snaps at the waiter, who clearly didn't realize Mindy was upset.

He leaves quickly, and I feel Jade must have pulled her scissors on him or something. My sights were focused on Mindy though, who had just emerged, and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry." She mumbles, and picks up her menu, using it to hide her face.

"For what?" I ask. "Mindy we aren't going to think any less of you for what happened in your past."

"You're right. It's not even that big a deal, actually. I just… well, first of all I have to stop including innocent bystanders in my schemes." She notes.

I smile a little.

"You talk about it when you're ready to tell us." I tell her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." She sniffles. "And where the hell is our waiter?" She asks, and looks around. "Hey! Can we get some drinks over here or something?"

Jade laughs, and I felt a little bad for him. I still found it pretty funny, though.

We place our orders, and a new waiter comes with our meals. Either our previous one bailed, or his shift was over.

"So… who had which dish?"

"It's all sushi." Jade points out.

"Right." He says, and begins to pass us our plates, as well as a bowl of soup for each of us.

"So you know Darrel?" Cat asks, and Jade and I glare at her.

"Sorry!" She freaks.

"No it's okay." Mindy smiles. "And I met him, but I never really got to know him too well. They mainly kept him away from everyone else."

Cat gasps. "Oh my gosh! My parents did the same thing!"

I wasn't sure how uncomfortable this was making Mindy. What's even worse is our stupid new waiter forgot to bring us spoons, so we were all forced to eat our soup with our forks.

Jade paid for Cat's dinner, as usual. I decided to pick up Mindy's tab. I felt a little bad for making her bring up the asylum stuff, so it was the least I could do.

"Tori, you don't have to do that." Mindy says, and reaches for her wallet.

"No no no." I warn her. "This is on me."

"That's so sweet." She smiles, and her face turns red. "How about I take you on a date some time, and we'll call it even?"

"Mindy, Tori's already dating someone!" Cat loudly whispers, covers her hand, and points to Jade.

"Oh." I say. "Right. I… didn't know." She awkwardly lies.

"Well, good thing I told you!" Cat giggles.

I roll my eyes. Doesn't Cat remember a week ago when we went to the Smoothery? Well, I'm surprised that girl even remembers her own name, come to think of it.

When we drop her off, Mindy was left in the back seat by herself, and I hop back there once we leave Cat's driveway. I land on her lap, and wrap my legs around her waist. "Whatchu doin pretty girl?" I smirk, and place a kiss on her lips. "Mmmm, it is apricot!"

"Hey, no fucking in the back of my car unless I'm involved." Jade tells us, looking from her rear view mirror. "I can't focus on the road if you two are going to get all naked."

Mindy laughs. "Hilarious. You're both very funny, you know."

I untangle myself from her, and sit next to her. "So, what time's our date?"

"Hey! Tori's already dating someone!" Jade mocks, and lets out a laugh herself.

Mindy shakes her head, and I smile while playfully rolling my eyes. "Come on, where are you going to take me? Gimmi a hint!"

"Well- I have no idea." She tells me. "I just thought of it a second ago."

"What do you guys say we work on getting Drake and Beck on a date first?" Jade pitches, glancing to us in the mirror.

"Hey! Why don't we double date?" Tori asks. "It's not like Mindy and I are keeping our affair a secret."

"The point of an affair is to be secretive, you know." Mindy points out.

"Well…" I stutter, "Well what am I supposed to call it?"

"An open relationship?" Mindy offers.

Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense.

"Then it's settled. Since Mindy and I are so open, we'll go on a date, find a way to get Beck and Drake to come with us, and then when things are going well, sneak off and disappear, and poof! Drake and Beck are on a date!"

"Tori, the 'open' part is actually-"

"No, no." Mindy interrupts. "This could work. I don't think Drake or Beck know how close Tori and I are. Let me think a second."

Jade and I remain quiet.

"Okay. Tori. Our esteemed principal has asked the students of Hollywood Arts to help make the new students feel welcome. You and Beck come up with the idea to take me and Drake to… well some popular hot-spot in town, as a sort of extended welcome."

"I'm following." Jade picks up.

"We hang out for a little, and then like Tori said, we could quietly disappear once Drake and Beck are getting along." She finishes.

"Very clever!" Jade complements. "But we've already taken them to the Smoothery, and Drake knows about Nozu. Where do you expect they take you?"

"I don't know, I figured you guys would-"

"Gorilla club!" I blurt, when the idea hits me.

"Yeah! That's perfect!" Jade chimes. "It's real easy to disappear from there. By ambulance."

Mindy has a concerned look. "Wait, ambulance?"

"Oh, come on, Mindy. Be a little adventurous." Jade smirks. "Hollywood Chicks don't dig pusses, remember?"

"Except for you and Tori." Mindy comments.

Jade grits her teeth. "Watch that pretty mouth of yours, girl, or you might be disappearing a little early."


	14. Fire Breathing Bunny

Chapter 14: Fire-Breathing Bunny

**Mindy's POV**

Admission was only five dollars, but I'm not counting this as mine and Tori's date. After Jade dropped me off last night, I began thinking about where I'd take her. …somewhere that she won't disappear into an ambulance, preferably.

But that would be later. Today, we were focusing on Beck and Drake, and getting those two closer. That makes me Tori and Jade three very sexy lesbian cupids. Or… two bisexual, one lesbian… one bisexual, one lesbian, and one sorta-kinda-considering going lesbian?

Like I said, we're just focusing on Beck and Drake for now.

Tori and Beck lead us inside, and I take a look around the place. Yep, not safe at all.

"Why are we here again?" Drake asks as he scans over the place.

"Because!" Tori responds. "Helen said to make you guys feel comfortable and…" She pauses. I'm not sure how she planned to make reason of that either.

"Hey, these two were nice enough to take time out of their day to take us to one of hottest spots in Hollywood." I jump in. "You could try being nice."

He sighs, and takes a step forward.

"Alright! We're in business!"

"Why are you guys making me do this again?" Beck grunts to the both of us, when Drake wanders out of ear shot.

We had to tell him a little bit more than we would have liked to convince him to go along with this. He knew about the greenroom, and though we told him we were setting this up to be a double-date type of thing, we never revealed the part where we'd disappear.

"We've been over this." Tori sighs. "If you didn't want my help, you shouldn't have came to my door and asked for it."

"I came because I wanted to tell Trina to get the fuck away from my-" Beck starts, and Drake turns around.

"You guys coming or what?"

I roll my eyes at the two, and follow Drake further into the pit. There was a mechanical bunny that breath fire, an obstacle course designed to challenge speed, balance, and agility (possibly endurance too, considering the size of those pendulums), and at the end, a fenced off area with a guy in a gorilla costume.

…that is a costume, right?

There were a few more things going on- rambunctious teens throwing things, some placing wagers, some yelling at cheering at competitors. It seemed, well, very low class, let's just say.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Beck asks.

"Uh… I'm good." I say, putting my hands up.

Drake scans over the area again, possibly considering going for something. "How about… what's that one?" He asks, pointing to a large stuffed banana on a net.

"You don't wanna go in there." Beck warns him.

"Yeah, you _really _don't." Tori repeats. "Why don't you try the bunny or something?"

"No." The stubborn boy states. "I'm going to try to crazy monkey one, be back in a little."

"Noooo." Beck repeats, and grabs him by the arms.

Drake turns around, takes his arm back, and looks to him.

"Listen, if you can stay on the bunny for twenty seconds, then I will _consider _letting you go in there." Beck explains. "Maybe."

He was being so protective, it was kinda cute!

"Okay, fine. I'll go on the stupid bunny." He sighs, and mopes toward the mechanical device.

The current contestant falls off, and the host asks who's next. Drake raises his hand, and climbs up. We all step back.

Drake held on, one hand up, and the mechanical beast begins to rock. It throws him, spins him, and whips him in every direction until the boy comes flipping off, and lands on his back.

"You alright there?" Tori asks, leaning over him.

"Need a hand?" I ask, and nudge Beck in the shoulder.

Beck (after glaring at me) offers, and Drake takes hold of his hand and stands.

"How long was that?" He asks us, while brushing off his pants.

"Three and a half seconds." Beck informs him, checking the device above. "That's actually considered good here."

"Oh really?" Drake smirks.

Tori shrugs. "Yeah, for your first time."

He looks at her. "What, you could do better?"

On the way here, Tori was gloating about how she was able to complete the hardest challenge of the club. She seems pretty familiar with the place, actually. It almost concerns me.

"Tori, maybe you shouldn't." I suggest.

"Don't worry, Mindy." She says, and hands me her jacket. "Hey! My turn!" She calls over, and walks up.

"Oh my god…" I mutter, and cover my eyes.

The timer starts, and I flinch. She was going every which way, being flicked and thrown. The timer hit ten, and I was impressed at her skill.

"Yeah, Tori!" I cheer.

She manages a little longer until the bull bucks backwards, and she goes flying. She hits the railing, and splats to the ground.

I rush to her.

"Tori? Tori!" I call.

She sits up slowly, and rubs her head. "How'd I do."

"Eighteen!" Drake excites. "That was incredible!"

I glare at him, and take hold of Tori's waist. I help her up, and hold her for support. "Are you okay?"

She nods a couple times. "I think so."

She was a bit wobbly though, so I figured now was a good of time as any to disappear.

"Let's go to the bathroom and wash the blood off your mouth, hm?" I offer, and let her lean on me as I guide her there.

I pull her inside, and run some cold water. The sinks were kinda gross, but, I don't really have a choice.

"W-wait…" Tori mutters.

"What is it?"

"How are we supposed to watch Beck and Drake form in here?" She concerns.

I roll my eyes, and hold a wet napkin to her nose. "It's more important we take care of this first. Now head back."

She does so.

"Besides, Beck's a smart fellow. I'm sure he'll work it out." I assure her.

"Work what out?" Beck asks, and I flinch when I see them standing there.

"N-nothing!" I stutter. Who knows how much they heard? "W-why are you boys in the women's bathroom?"

"It's a unisex." Drake points out.

"And we were worried about Tori." Beck adds. "She okay?"

"I'm fiiiine." Tori says through her napkin-wrapped nose.

I sigh. "Well, she's losing a lot of blood. I'm going to call an ambulance. Are you two okay with driving home by yourselves?"

Drake looks at Tori suspiciously. "But, it looks like the bleeding stopped, actually."

"What are you, a doctor?" I scrutinize. "Do you want Tori to die or something?"

"No- I'm just saying, I don't think she's in any real-"

"Uh, actually, I think they're right." Beck interrupts. "Tori should go to the hospital, just to be safe. I'll drive you home."

Drake shrugs. "Well, alright." He agrees, still very skeptical. As he and Beck walk away, I hear him mumble 'girls are so weird.'

I wonder how often Beck picks up on his slip-ups?

Tori's a wonderful actress. Not just at improv, but she was able to play the part of a girl in serious and delusional pain. She made it very easy to convince the ambulance that we needed a ride.

She mentioned a couple times on the way back from the hospital how curious she was of the results of the rest of Beck and Drake's night since we'd disappeared. Though we really can't know for sure, I told her we'd ask Beck all about it tomorrow.

"But that's such a long time to wait!" She whines, falling against me.

"It's better we wait anyway, so Jade can hear it too. Wouldn't you rather us all be there?" I say.

She sighs heavily, which turns into a yawn. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good." I say. "Now get off me, I'm trying to drive."

She laughs sleepily, and leans her seat all the way back. "If I fall asleep, will you carry me inside?"

"No!" I laugh. "Carry your own lazy ass inside!"

But sure enough, Tori fell asleep. And wouldn't you know it, I carried her lazy ass in her house, up the stairs, and to her bed. I decided I'd stay here the night. The hospital said her injuries weren't serious, but I was still a little concerned. This way if she needs something, I'll be right by her side.

I kiss her on the nose before whispering goodnight, and drifting off myself.

**Tori's POV**

Oh, shoot. I tricked her into carrying me upstairs, but she still hasn't left yet! Wait, is she… is Mindy asleep?

I peek my eye open carefully. She is asleep. So I guess she's spending the night, in that case.

"Goodnight, Mindy." I whisper, and kiss her on the lips. I wrap my arms around her, and snuggle into her warm body before falling asleep for real.


	15. Communication

Chapter 15: Communication

**Tori's POV**

We included Mindy in our poker game tonight. We tried to invite Drake too, but he said he wasn't coming without Josh. Needless to say, neither are here.

Robby had to leave a couple hands in. Apparently Rex had a date with some Northridge girl, and Robby had to drive him there. Trina went up to bed soon after, and later on Andre ended up losing all his candy, so he left.

Beck was about to leave, but Mindy and I convinced him to stay. …okay, so we held him against his will and kicked Cat out.

"Why can't I leave?" Beck asks, looking between Mindy and I.

"We set you up on a date, and you don't even have the decency to tell us how it went?" Mindy argues.

"I didn't want to! You three made me!" He snaps, and pulls his arms free.

He doesn't try to leave, but he was clearly uncomfortable.

"Come on, I thought you liked him." Jade reasons, as she puts her cards down and steps closer.

"I- yes. I like him. I don't need you girls pushing me though." He says.

"Well why not?" Mindy asks. "It's not like you're going to make a move on your own."

He sighs. "I'm… I'm not talking about that." Beck sits down, and drops his head into his hands. He mumbles something, and it's hard to understand him.

I sit next to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "What did you say?"

"I said I don't want anyone to know." He repeats, looking up now. His face was red.

Jade smirks. "You still can't accept it."

"Jade…" I say warningly. She should know how touchy of a subject this can be. I return my attention to Beck. "If you're not ready to come out, no one's making you."

"No- you guys are!" He explains, gritting his teeth. "Sorry, I just… all this just feels rushed."

Before Beck left, we apologized to him. …okay, so, _I_ apologized, Jade didn't really say anything, and Mindy offered her assistants for when he does decide to come out. I think they were being a little insensitive.

**Mindy's POV**

"Oh, hang on a second!" I call after him.

He turns around. "I really don't want to talk about this any-"

"Not that." I say. "You live down Elizabeth Lake Drive, right?"

He looks at me funny, and so do Jade and Tori.

"Yeaaaah…?"

"Okay- my house is literally a block away. Any chance I can get a ride?"

"Oh." Beck says. "Well, sure. Let's go."

I nod and go to grab my bag.

"Why him?" Tori asks. "Jade can drive you home, you know. It's not a problem."

Jade shrugs.

Though I didn't want to bother them with it, I primarily asked because whenever I get in the car with them, they always have something they have to do first. Go pick up Cat, stop by school to get something… And I never mind going with them! It's just I haven't been home since yesterday morning, and I think my care-takers were getting a little concerned.

"It's not an issue." Beck assures them, and I try not to seem too relieved. "No reason for you guys to make a trip out when I'm heading that way anyway."

"Well actually we have to go out anyway." Tori explains. "The tickets for Little Shop go on sale today at the theatre, and Jade and I were gonna-"

"He said it's fine, let's go!" I hastily interrupt, while grabbing Beck's wrist and putting him out the door.

Eh. They already think I'm crazy, anyway.

"Thanks, by the way." I say, and buckle my seatbelt.

"No problem. Consider it like paybacks for helping me with Drake." He smirks, and shuts his door.

I pause. "But, I thought you said you didn't want our help." I question, looking at him.

He glances at me. "Who's to say I'm a safe driver?"

With that, he obnoxiously backs out of the driveway, cutting off another car as he does so. He floors the gas pedal, and I figure I probably deserve it.

When I got home I ran into Josh at the door. Apparently, he was just leaving to find me.

"You pick now to start worrying about me?" I question, and push past him.

"A-actually, mom and dad wanted me to come find you." He stutters.

How silly of me. For a second there, I thought he cared. I drop my bag on the couch, and go look for Walter and Audrey; Drake, Josh, and Megan's parents. They've been nice enough to let me stay with them and take care of me since I got into HA, so I at least owe them an explanation.

I knock on their door, and tell them I'm home. They didn't ask where I was- just said they were glad I was okay, and to check in next time.

Then it was to Drake's room. I wanted to see how he was doing, and let him know Tori was okay.

"I'm alright. My back's sore." He answers. "Well good, I guess you didn't need to take the ambulance after all, then."

I give him a look. "I was worried, okay?"

"Don't you think you were a little too worried?" Drake asks.

I step inside his room, seeing as though this wasn't just going to be a quick conversation. I shut his door behind me. "I'm sorry, did you not see the blood pouring out of her nose? I freaked. Give me a break."

"Oh I understand that- even if you aren't the typed to be 'freaked' over blood." He says. "My point is; you stayed the night at her house, hung out with her all day at school, and you're just _now_ getting home."

"So? We're friends." I say, putting my hands on my hips." Besides, you don't know where I went after school."

"So you're telling me you weren't at Tori's house?" He challenges.

I go quiet, and drop my hands.

"How long have you been dating her?"

My eyes widen. "She has a girlfriend, Drake! Who says I'm dating her?!"

"Megan." He shrugs.

"Megan…" I mumble cursedly.

"It's not fair to Josh, you know." He continues. "I mean, I don't know how long this has been going on… at first I thought maybe you'd waited until you broke up with him, but last night tells me you and that Tori chick are closer than you seem."

I gulp.

"He's not the greatest when it comes to communication, but the way you put it made it sound like it was his fault." Drake finishes.

I roll my eyes, but it's just to hide how uncomfortably guilty he was making me feel. "It was his fault, a little bit, at least. I don't know how much you really understand, but… well I tried to talk to him about it."

He crosses his arms.

"Well, I guess I was sorta already seeing Tori when I did, but I gave him all the hints. He knew… I'm certain he was aware of me randomly disappearing, and my sudden loss of interest. Even if he really was that ignorant, I wanted him to figure it out for himself or ask me, or prove he pays enough attention to me to at least acknowledge I'm upset. Even when I broke up with him, he didn't say a thing."

"He was scared." Drake explains. "He didn't expect it."

"That's because he was avoiding the subject." I reason. "Trust me, I didn't like having to just lay it on him like that… I know it was harsh. But he kept pretending there was no issue. I didn't have a choice."

"You couldn't have put it nicer? Because I heard you pretty much slammed the door in his face." Drake counters.

"At least I had the decency to come over!"

"Yeah- from where? Tori's?"

"I'll have you know she cares about me!" I cry.

"And Josh doesn't?"

"If he does, he never fucking tells me." I pout, and cross my arms. A tear streams from my face.

It's no fucking wonder Josh and I are having communication problems. We break up, and it takes four days for it to come up. I'm fighting with his _brother_ for fuck sakes! Josh and I have yet to discuss this, and Drake's already getting on me about this!

"I need love and attention, you know. He doesn't treat me that way anymore." I sob. I knew I should be having this conversation with Josh, but he never lets me. "And okay, it is a little my fault for falling for a girl while I was in a relationship, but you don't know how she makes me feel."

"It doesn't matter. Like you said, you were in a relationship, and though you can't help you're in love with…" He quiets, and pauses for a moment before picking up. "You shouldn't act on those feelings when you're already in a committed relationship."

"I know." I sigh. "Okay? Yeah, you're right. I was in the wrong for that, and I can admit it. I wasn't hiding it, though. I mean, I wasn't parading around bragging about how Tori and I are sorta together… ish…" What are Tori and I, come to think of it? "But my point is, I wasn't denying it. I was open, where as Josh was hiding."

"He's shy." Drake points out.

"That doesn't mean I was the only one responsible."

"But neither was he." Drake reminds. "You need to tell him you were cheating on him, Mindy. You owe him that much."

"I already did!" I scoff. "It wasn't in the nicest way, but I at least told him before I decided I wanted to break up with him."

"He knew?" Drake asks.

"Well… thirty seconds before I broke up with him, but I still told him." I admit.

We go silent for a second.

"…okay." Drake says. "But I still think you need to sit down and talk to him about all this."

I just talked to him, for fuck sake! He couldn't tell Josh? …well, it's not really him who has the problem, I guess.

"Fine." I say. "Just as soon as he comes up to me, face to face, and asks to."

"He's not going to on his own." Drake says.

"I think I know that." I reply. "If he could, we would have been over a long time ago."

"All I'm saying is, you may have to be here at least some times if you expect him to talk about it."

"I'm not bound to this house, you know. It's not like I'll never be home, but I'm not about to start wasting my time sitting around here until Josh decides he's ready to talk about this." I tell him.

"I'm just saying you guys don't go to the same school anymore, and since he has a further drive he has to leave before we even wake up, and by the time you come home it's either past midnight and he's asleep, or you bring the lesbian with you."

I shoot him a look.

"Tori." He corrects.

I sigh. "If he really wants to talk, he can wake me up, or stay up a little later. I'm sorry, but I'm not compromising my life." I think on this. "Not to compromise his, though. If he really needs his sleep _that_ badly, he knows how to get a hold of me, or pull me aside to tell me he needs to talk to me."

"It almost seems like you're the one avoiding him." Drake says.

"Maybe, but he has his chances." I shrug. "If we're done, I have some homework to get started on."

"Before you go…" Drake stops me.

I stop at the door, and look at him.

"If you two would have been 'over a long time ago', do you think you would have ever met Tori in the first place?"

I freeze, thinking on that statement.

"Just something to think about." He shrugs. "See you tomorrow for school."

I nod, and shut his door on my way out.

Would I have met them? I don't know. I can't say if I would have continued to associate with Drake, Josh, or Helen if Josh and I were done. Even if I were, there's no chance I'd be staying at their house, or going to Hollywood Arts.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Despite the fact if I was going there or not, I never would have bonded with those girls id it weren't for Josh ignoring me at the Premier. Tori and I would have never happened, and I'd probably still be in San Diego.

Things happen for a reason. I think Drake was trying to tell me not to be so upset about Josh's quiet personality, though.

After homework I thought about calling Jade to have me pick her up, but I don't even know if she's with Tori right now. I was stuck with an awkward Josh, an angry Drake, and Megan, who I wanted to strangle for telling Drake about my relationship-thing with Tori.

Damn, I have to talk to Tori about that. I'd say we're dating, except I haven't really taken her on a real date yet.

"Walter! There's a stranger in the house!" Megan fake-calls up to her parents. "Oh, wait. It's just Mindy."

"Rude." I huff.

"Where you been? Cedar Point or something?" She asks. "Why didn't you take me?"

Cedar Point… huh? Maybe I could take Tori to an amusement park for our date…

"Hey spacey? Come down to earth." Megan says, waving her hand in front of my face.

I quickly shake my head. "I-oh, like you don't know where I've been."

"True." She shrugs. "I'm making a coffee run, need anything?"

"You drink coffee?" I ask. "Are you even aloud to?"

"I'll pick something up for you if you don't tell. Free of charge." Megan bribes. Not that she needed to- I know well enough not to get her in trouble.

"Mocha-Coconut Frappechino." I tell her. "Grande."

She nods. "I'll be back in a bit."

That one's a mystery. First off, how does she expect to get there on her bike before it closes? She has five minutes- she won't make it. Secondly, her allowance in miniscule. How can she afford it? And another thing… what does she need caffeine for this late at night?

As long as I get my Mocha Coca, I really could care less. For now I had my own things to worry about, starting with getting a hold of Tori or Jade.


	16. Getting into Character

Chapter 16: Getting into Character

**Tori's POV**

"Class, I would like to introduce you to Drake. He'll be joining us for fourth-period acting class for the rest of the semester." Sikowitz introduces, before starting the class.

Drake takes an open seat by Mindy and Andre.

"Since when did Drake switch into our class?" I whisper to Jade, who was sitting next to me. …she had to kick Samantha out of the seat, but, she's sitting next to me now.

She shrugs. "Today, apparently."

He wasn't saying anything to Mindy. According to what she told me last night, the two were in some sort of disagreement. Andre was between them though, so hopefully there won't be any fire flying.

And Beck, he was quiet too. He wouldn't even look at Drake. If he's trying not to seem like he isn't totally effected by Drake's presence, he's doing a terrible job at it.

"Now, please hand up your character bios- Drake, I assume you've already done yours?" Sikowitz questions.

"I gave it to you yesterday." He reminds, giving our teacher a strange look.

"Excellent! Way to stay on top of it!" Sikowitz commends.

Jade rolls her eyes. I swear, he can be so spacey at times.

"Now that I have all your characters…" He says, grinning. "I would like each of you to come up, pick one from the pile, and get into groups of two. GO!"

For a second no one moved. Then almost simultaneously we stand up, run up to the stage, and randomly grab at the assignment sheets. I some how wound up with my own again.

"Hey Tori, do you want to-"

"Mine." Jade claims before Erica could even finish her sentence. She loops her arm through mine, and pulls me away.

I shrug, and wave at Erica as Jade pulls me back to our seats.

"So, what character did you get?" I ask her.

"Um, Sikowitz?" Andre announces, and the chatter quiets. "Now that Drake's here, there's an odd number of students. He doesn't have a partner."

"Ah." Sikowitz nods. "Drake, how about you work in Mindy's group?"

"Mindy's partnered with me." Beck says.

"That's fine. There'll be one group of three. In that case, you three will have a different script than-" Sikowitz begins, but Mindy interrupts him.

"Actually Drake and Beck can be partners." Mindy explains. "I want to work in Tori and Jade's group." She smirks.

"…okay." He drags, not seeming to understand but going with it anyway. "As I was saying, your group will be assigned a different script than the others."

Jade and I come to the front of the room, as gestured. Beck looked SERIOUSLY pissed at Mindy, so that makes three of us. …Maybe Jade, too. I don't know.

The groups are as follows; Beck and Drake, (group 1) Me, Jade, and Mindy, (group numero 2) Cat and Robby, …and Rex. (third group) Andre and Melissa, (group 4) and as for the other groups, I could really care less.

Because we were the only group which had three people, we had to take a script with three roles. The ones he handed out had just words; no subtext, no back story. That's where these character bio's come in! We read it over, decide who wants to be person 1, 2, and in our case, person number 3, then replace the names with the ones on our sheets and put in the subtext ourselves. We then get to perform them, a week from today.

"Mindy, what's your problem?" I ask, as Jade and I take our seats next to her at lunch.

"Yeah- I mean, we live in the same house. It would have been much easier if you and me could have been in a group." Drake explains.

She rolls her eyes. "First off- the reason I switched is because I'm always with them anyway. I thought we went over this already!" She says, and glares at Drake. "Secondly it's not like it was just the two of us. Beck doesn't live with us, it's an inconvenience. No offence." She says, looking to Beck for a second.

He doesn't respond. It's obvious something's on his mind.

"It is not! He lives, like, a block away." Drake reasons.

Mindy sighs heavily. "Whatever. My point is, it isn't any more work for you if I prefer to work with Tori and Jade." She looks at me. "And that's the _only_ reason I switched."

I sigh, Beck's staring into space, Drake's angrily biting into his sandwich… and Jade's watching us all in amusement.

"Hia!" Cat practically screams as she skips over to us and takes a seat. "Look, I have nachos! It's like a taco, in mini form!"

No one answers.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Hehe!" She giggles. "That's me! I'm Cat!"

Just when I thought things couldn't get any more awkward…

Soon Andre joined us, as did Robby. He and Cat read over each other's character lists, and Andre asked us about ours.

"I got my own." I say. "Wanna switch?"

"Mmm mm, nope." He says, shaking his head. "My character's one cool dude! He's a 19 year old computer hacker who works for the government as a warehouse agent, collecting ancient artifacts with strange powers."

"Hey, that's my character!" Mindy laughs. "I thought I wrote Claudia to be a chick."

"Well, I switched it to a dude. Hope you don't mind, but 'Claudia's name is now Clyde."

"Wait, where did you come up with that anyway?" I ask, and the others look just as curious.

She shrugs. "I don't know, just… came to me I guess."

"Tell us about your character Beck!" Cat laughs.

He perks up. "Hm- what?"

"You're character bio. You know, that thing we've been talking about for the last five minutes." Jade reminds, smiling a bit.

"Oh. Um…" He looks at his. "I play… a 23 year old male named Timmy, who acts like a kid, refuses to grow up, and is constantly accompanied by his two goldfish which are actually… wish granting fairies?" He says questioningly. "Who's idea was that?"

"Hey, looks like you got mine!" Drake smiles. "Not bad, huh?"

No one responds.

"…oh it can't be that bad!" He repeats. Where do these people come up with this stuff?!

"What about you, Jade?"

She rolls her eyes. "Apparently I'm supposed to play a 13 year old cheerleader named Charlotte, who's always happy and friends with everyone."

"Oh my gosh!" Cat gasps. "I wrote a character bio just like that! Do you think someone stole my idea?"

"I think that is yours." I point out, and pat her on the shoulder.

She smiles. "Oh yay! Jade got mine!"

"Wanna tell them about your character little red?" Andre prompts, handing Cat her bio.

She nods. "Okay, um… my character is a 7,000 year old dinosaur named Zeebo! He loves to sing and dance, and entertain people." She reads.

"Yep, that's mine alright." Andre nods.

"Oh that's- eh, creative." I shrug awkwardly.

He nods. "I honestly don't know where I thought up that one."

"Who's your character, Drake?" I ask, changing the subject before I end up offending Andre.

"Ummm… I play Finn, an 18-year-old, snobby teen celebrity with a huge ego." Drake tells us. "Teen celebrity, all right!" He cheers.

"What do you know, that's mine." Beck says, raising an eyebrow. "That's a coincidence."

"Oh yeah, didn't you get Drake's?" Cat remembers.

He nods.

"That just leaves mine and Mindy's." I say. "Would you like to go first, my dear?" I laugh playfully.

"You do the honors." Mindy replies in a posh accent, also laughing.

"Well, I already know whose mine is." I begin, addressing the group now. "A 15-year-old girl named Lola who's going to a boarding school and aspires to be an actress."

The group nods.

"My character is 13, her name is Lucy." Mindy begins.

I see Jade smirk from the corner of my eye.

"She's the popular girl in school who always gets what she wants, less her victims wish to face her wrath…" Mindy continues. "I wonder who's this could be."

"Yep." Jade simply smirks, and we figure it must be hers.

This should be interesting! Mindy and Jade play 13-year-old kids, and I'm playing a girl who's 15.

Drake plays a snobby rock star, Beck plays a childish adult.

Cat's playing a dinosaur, Andre's a government agent, and… I don't think anyone really cared enough to ask Robby who he was playing. If anything else, this should be interesting!

**A/N: There is much more of the story to come, but I'm taking a little break from posting for now ^.^ 'Game On' will return midway through October. In the mean time, I'll be posting the sequel to my Saw fic. Look for 'Saw II - Welcome To Hollywood' which will begin posting on September first :)**


End file.
